


Le dernier dimanche

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est SDF.<br/>Harry lui achète des pains au chocolat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LE PREMIER LUNDI  
\- Hey ? Bonjour ?  
J’ouvre les yeux. Whoa... Non. Referme les yeux mec, referme les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai réussi à dormir avec ce lampadaire en plein dans la tronche. J’ai la bouche pâteuse. Je ne sais pas qui me parle, mais...  
\- Quelle heure il est ?  
Pendant que la personne en face de moi consulte son téléphone, je cligne des yeux pour le regarder. C’est un homme en costume, avec des cheveux un peu trop long et un attaché case.  
\- Il est sept heure quarante-cinq. Est-ce que vous avez faim ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Est-ce que vous... Vous voulez que je vous achète quelque chose à la boulangerie ? Un café ?  
Je cligne des yeux et regarde autour de moi. Ah, oui. Je me suis endormi devant la boulangerie, hier, sur leurs cartons que j’avais sortis des poubelles. Enfin, pas DEVANT la boulangerie – me faire virer comme un chien à 6h du matin parce que je vais gêner les clients, j’ai déjà testé. Je suis dans le recoin, et il y a un mec en costume qui me demande si je veux un café. Ca ne connecte pas très bien ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu’on m’a filé hier, mais ce n’était pas terrible.  
\- Un pain au ...  
J’ai la voix complètement rauque. Je m’arrête pour tousser, tourne la tête, crache par terre et répète :  
\- Un pain au chocolat.  
\- D’accord. Je vous amène ça.  
Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, pour ne pas dire son immensité, et marche vers la boulangerie. Je lance au hasard, et c’est dingue ce que ça peut me faire MAL à la gorge :  
\- Et un verre d’eau !  
Il se retourne pour me sourire, je crois que ça me réveille.  
Je me redresse, défait mon k-way et fait passer mon sac à dos devant moi. Dedans, après avoir pas mal fouillé, je trouve ma boite de linguettes. A la place, j’y fourre mon énorme pull dans lequel j’ai dormi. Je colle une lingette sur mon visage et avant de me frotter le visage avec, je la respire. Ce sont des lingettes pour bébé, elles sentent très bon. Je suis super sensible aux odeurs, c’est ce que je supporte le moins dans tout ce truc de SDF.  
Ce truc de SDF.  
Mon truc, depuis deux mois.  
Je suis en train de me laver les mains dans la lingette quand l’homme revient. Il s’accroupit à ma hauteur et me tend un verre d’eau et un pain au chocolat dans un sachet. Dans l’autre main, il a un café, pour lui j’imagine. Il me sourit.  
\- Voilà. Bon appétit.  
Je hoche la tête. Je préférerais du liquide, mais bon.  
\- Au revoir et à bientôt.  
A bientôt ? Je lui demanderais bien pourquoi il me dit ça et si c’est une proposition et c’est quoi son problème et pourquoi il est bizarre mais il se redresse et s’en va. Je mate ses fesses tandis qu’il descend l’avenue. Pas mal.  
L’absence de cul, c’est le deuxième truc que je supporte le moins dans ce truc de SDF. L’absence de sexe propre et agréable dans un lit avec un mec plutôt sympa et qui sent bon. Si possible épilé. J’aime les garçons épilés.  
Le pain au chocolat sort juste du four, le chocolat fond sur ma langue. Qu’est-ce que c’est bon, je suis content qu’il ne m’ait pas donné de liquide, finalement. Je passe ma vie à manger des trucs froids trouvés dans les poubelles, alors ça, c'est miraculeux.   
Je bois la moitié du verre d’eau et utilise l’autre moitié pour me brosser les dents et me mouiller les cheveux. Il a dit sept heure quarante-cinq. Le MacDo est déjà ouvert, mais il m’a payé mon petit déjeuner, lui. La FNAC ouvre à 10h, le centre, seulement l’après-midi. Alors... Je vais aller à Fourvière.  
Je traverse la Saône et monte l’interminable escalier qui va jusqu’à la basilique en finissant mon pain au chocolat. Je ne sais pas où j’ai le courage de faire ça, honnêtement. Surtout avec mon sac à dos. J’y ai mis mon K-way et j’essaye de garder mon sac propre, comme ça je n’ai pas trop l’air d’un SDF. Et on ne me vire pas de partout. Mais ça fait deux mois maintenant, et ça commence à être peint sur mon visage en permanence. Les cernes grises ancrées dans la peau. L’air maladif.  
Je me cache dans un des confessionnals. Il y fait sombre, il y a un cousin. Je m’endors un moment. Après, je passe à la FNAC et dans les magasins de la rue principale. Je change de rue tous les jours pour ne pas me faire attraper trop vite. A midi, je fais la manche devant un métro jusqu’à avoir 78cts, le prix du sandwich le moins cher de Leader Price. A 14h, je vais au centre. Je lave les tables, sors les poubelles, et ensuite je peux dormir sur un des vieux canapés et lire un de mes bouquins. Mais à 17h, c’est fini, alors je ressors. Je fouille les horodateurs et je trouve quelques pièces. Quand j’ai 54cts, j’arrête et je vais m’acheter une Königsberg, la bière la moins chère. Je passe sur la terrasse du Macdonald récupérer des frites et des morceaux de sandwichs. Je les fais passer avec la bière.  
Je dors toujours à des endroits différents, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, le soir je retourne à la boulangerie d’hier. L’espèce de recoin ou je dors donne sur une courette à poubelles. A 20h30, quand ils ont finis de ranger la boulangerie, ils jettent les vieux trucs. Je fouille les poubelles.  
Ces enculés ont versés de la javel dessus. Allez-vous faire foutre.  
Je prends une des palettes contre le mur, l’allonge par terre. Par-dessus, je mets des sacs à pain vides. J’ai un peu d’eau dans ma bouteille pour me laver les dents, puis je remets mon gros pull, met mon sac dans mon dos, referme mon k-way par-dessus, roule ma tête dans mes bras et essaye de m’endormir. J’ai tellement de mal. Mais quand j’y arriverais, je sais que mon seul désir sera de ne jamais me réveiller.

LE PREMIER MARDI  
\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
Ah. Ah. Ah. Connard. Je redresse la tête. C’est le même mec qu’hier. Je me redresse difficilement. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Mais, si vraiment j’avais le choix, je préférais plus tard.  
\- Comme un prince dans son lit de plumes.  
Je lui souris et lui il cesse complètement. Il a l’air d’avoir bien la honte et c’est parfait. « Bien dormi ? » Sérieusement.  
\- Pardon, c’est... Sorti tout... Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à manger ?  
\- Pain au chocolat et verre d’eau.  
\- D’accord. Pas de café ?  
\- Non.  
Il hoche lentement la tête et se redresse. Je sais que je suis désagréable et que c’est probablement très con, d’être désagréable quand on est à la rue à mendier. Mais bon. Il n’avait qu’à pas me demander ça. Ça fait deux mois que je n’ai pas dormi dans un lit, j’ai l’impression que mon dos ne sera plus jamais comme avant. J’ai mal tout le temps et je suis fatigué en permanence. J’en ai marre.  
Je cache mon visage dans une lingette pour bébé histoire de ne pas pleurnicher pour un rien. Au début, je ne pleurais pas du tout, je crois que j’étais trop choqué. Mais rapidement...  
Peu importe. Quand il revient, j’ai toujours ma lingette sur le visage. Et je n’ai pas très envie de l’enlever parce que je suis en train de pleurer dedans.  
\- Hey... Est-ce que...  
Non. Je secoue très fort la tête de droite à gauche parce que quoi que se puisse être, là je ne peux pas. Je n’ai pas le courage.  
Quand j’arrive enfin à retirer la lingette de mes yeux et à la passer sur mon visage, il a posé le sachet en papier et le verre d’eau sur le bord de la marche et il est parti.  
Vraiment un joli cul.

LE PREMIER MERCREDI  
Il est là, le lendemain. Mais pour une fois, je me suis réveillé avant lui, je suis assis et je l’attends. Je me suis déjà lavé le visage, j’ai déjà rangé mon pull et mon k-way. Je déteste rester là à attendre, mais j’ai vraiment très envie d’un pain au chocolat. Tellement envie que quand il arrive vers moi, je lui souris un peu.  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Salut.  
\- Vous avez envie d’un pain au chocolat, encore aujourd’hui ?  
\- Ouais. Et un...  
\- ...Verre d’eau.  
J’aime bien qu’il prenne la peine de s’accroupir à ma hauteur. Et j’aime bien regarder ses jambes quand il se relève. Il a de belles jambes, en plus d’avoir un superbe cul. Quand il revient avec mon pain au chocolat et mon verre d’eau, je l’attends debout contre la porte de l’immeuble. Il me tend également un gobelet de café et je hausse un sourcil.  
\- Je n’aime pas ça.  
\- Le café ? Vous n’aimez pas ? Je me suis dit que ça vous... Tiendrait en forme.  
\- Je n’aime pas ça. Si je veux me réveiller, je bois de la bière.  
Il se fige légèrement, et puis hochant la tête, il me souhaite « bonne journée et à bientôt » avant de partir. C’est ça, à demain.  
Je marche au hasard, la bouche pleine de chocolat fondu et ça me soule, ça me soule parce que je viens tout juste de le croiser et j’ai déjà hâte d’être à demain.  
Du coup, le soir, je vais gratter dans un parking près de Pigalle, et puis un débile de provincial en week-end à la capitale sort un billet de vingt contre une pipe. Je lui casse la gueule avant de m’enfuir avec son billet. Je m’endors dans un parc, défoncé, sans un sou en poche.

LE PREMIER VENDREDI  
Je déteste la journée du lendemain, sans pain au chocolat pour la commencer sur une note moins désagréable que d’habitude. Je passe la matinée à dormir allongé sous un banc, roulé en boule. Alors le soir, je retourne à la boulangerie et j’espère un miracle.  
Mais c’est une de ces nuits ou je ne peux pas dormir. Me refoutre des saloperies dans les veines me provoque automatiquement une crise de manque le lendemain. Je ne fais que me gratter partout, me retourner dans tous les sens et finalement, je me lève, me déshabille dans un coin et me lave partout avec les lingettes, jusqu’à la dernière. Puis j’attends le matin en lisant, assis un peu plus loin que d’habitude, sous un réverbère. Ensuite je vais attendre devant la boulangerie.  
Je le vois arriver de loin. Pour la première fois, il ne vient pas jusqu’à moi. Il me fait un signe de la main, je réponds par un hochement de tête. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire qu’il sait déjà ce que je veux ou qu’au contraire, je peux me gratter. Alors j’attends dans mon coin.  
Quand il ressort, les mains chargées, il a un sourire gêné sur le visage. Quoi, encore, il a quoi, il veut quoi ?  
\- Je sais que vous n’aimez pas le café, mais je me suis dit que peut être... Un jus d’orange ?  
Je regarde alternativement ses mains qui me tendent une canette de Minute Maid en plus du pain au chocolat et du verre d’eau, et son visage, son sourire insupportablement sincère et un peu gêné. Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est lui qui est gêné. C’est moi qui fait la manche et qui vit dans la rue, je vous signale. Je lui prends des mains ce qu’il me donne. Mais je n’arrive même pas à dire merci. Je me sens tellement... Tellement...  
Il cesse de sourire, hoche la tête et fait demi-tour.  
Je ne m’occupe pas de mater ses fesses. J’éclate en sanglots. A travers mes larmes, je vois le mouvement de ses épaules. Elles tremblent. Je sais qu’il m’a entendu pleurer. Mais il ne se retourne pas.

LE PREMIER SAMEDI  
Le lendemain, je l’attends en vain jusqu’à huit heures et quart devant la boulangerie. Il vient toujours à huit heures moins le quart. Mais on est samedi. Il ne doit pas travailler. Il doit passer là avant d’aller travailler, alors ce week-end, je peux bien aller me faire voir. C’est nul, j’ai vraiment envie d’un jus d’orange. Et de lui dire que c’était vraiment une bonne idée. Que ça m’a fait du bien, ça m’a réveillé, et hier j’en avais particulièrement besoin.  
Et lui dire merci, aussi. Pour les quatre pains au chocolat. Et...  
C’est bon. Laisse tomber, mec. Je déteste qu’on ait pitié de moi.  
Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? Je vis sur la pitié des gens.  
Oh, merde, hein.

LE PREMIER DIMANCHE  
J’ai croisé ma mère au supermarché aujourd’hui. Elle a fait comme si je n’existais pas. Ensuite, j’ai eu très envie de vomir mais je venais de manger un de ces sandwichs MacDo à deux euros et il était encore tout chaud dans mon ventre alors la dernière chose que je voulais c’était le vomir, du coup j’ai serré les dents, serré, serré, serré et ensuite j’ai essayé de dormir parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre.  
Mais il vient de se mettre à pleuvoir. Et c’est la pire chose au monde. La pluie, un dimanche soir, quand on a nulle part ou se mettre à l’abri. Je vais me réfugier à la boulangerie parce que c’est abrité et que demain on est lundi et je veux me réveiller ici pour avoir mon pain au chocolat. Mais il pleut. Il pleut tellement fort. La boulangerie est loin. Je suis fatigué.  
Je traverse le parc pour aller plus vite mais je m’étale dans la boue. Félicitations.  
Quand j’arrive à la boulangerie, je suis tellement épuisé que je ne vois plus rien. Je manque de m’étaler à nouveau et je me rattrape à la tuyauterie du mur. Il me faut une cigarette. Une seringue, une bière, peu importe, mais un truc parce que là c’est plus possible.  
Je chercherais bien des mégots, mais la pluie rend ça un peu stupide. Donc, je peux aller me faire foutre. J’ai dit que je détestais la pluie ? Après la saleté et l’absence de beaux garçons bien épilés, la pluie est la troisième chose la plus horrible dans ce truc de SDF.  
Et puis il arrive. Il n’a pas de pain au chocolat, aujourd’hui. Mais il a un parapluie, et il s’approche suffisamment près pour me tenir également dessous.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Je ne réponds rien, je regarde le sol et ses chaussures. Qu’est-ce que je peux répondre à ça, très franchement ? Ah ouais, l’éclate totale. Ça va super bien, je n’ai pas envie de mourir ou de tuer quelqu’un, pas du tout.  
\- Vous n’avez nulle part où aller ?  
Je recule. Je ne veux pas de son parapluie. Il n’a rien de moins stupide à me demander ? Mais il avance à nouveau et il me regarde. Dans les yeux, directement, il me fixe.  
Ça fait deux mois qu’on ne m’a pas regardé comme ça. Deux mois que je suis invisible et que les seuls personnes qui me regardent sont pleines de pitié. Et ça me bouleverse. Si fort que je ne peux pas détourner la tête. Je ne peux que lui rendre son regard. Je ne veux pas qu’il arrête. J’ai l’impression d’être une personne.  
Salle, épuisée, rejetée, malheureuse. Mais une personne.  
Lentement, pour ne pas me brusquer, il vient poser sa main sur mon coude. Avec une petite secousse, il m’entraine avec lui.  
Je ne sais pas où l’on va, mais il est possible que je m’en foute. Je le suis. On remonte la rue, on tourne, et deux minutes plus tard, on est dans un hall d’immeuble. Il appelle l’ascenseur, je fixe le sol.  
Il y a un miroir dans l’ascenseur. J’y observe mon reflet, hébété. Je ressemble à un chien mouillé. Un petit roquet hideux dont personne ne voudrait.  
On sort de l’ascenseur. Il ouvre la porte de ce qui doit être son appartement, mais je n’ose pas entrer. Il me pousse délicatement mais je résiste.  
\- J’vais salir...  
\- Je suis trempé aussi. Attendez un instant, je vais chercher des serpillières.  
Il balance ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à l’entrée, part et revient avec des torchons qu’il étale par terre. Il doit me pousser à nouveau, mais cette fois, j’entre. Il ne referme pas derrière moi, et ça me rassure un tout petit peu. Mais enlever mon k-way, poser mon sac... Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
Je regarde autour de moi. C’est très décoré, il y a des trucs sur les murs, des bibelots, des tapis.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas enlever votre veste ?  
Je redresse la tête. Il est trempé, ses fringues lui collent à la peau et il a des serviettes dans les mains. Je n’ose pas, je ne bouge pas. Lentement, il ferme la porte. Mais je ne sors pas. Je reste là. Et quand ses mains soulèvent délicatement mon k-way et entreprennent de défaire la fermeture éclair, je ne dis rien. Je le laisse faire. Je ne veux pas poser mon sac. Je le dépose à mes pieds le temps d’enlever mon pull, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, mais je le reprends dans mes bras ensuite. Il y a tout ce qu’il me reste, dedans.  
Il reste à côté de moi, hésitant. Il a l’air intimidé, quelle blague. C’est moi qui le suis. Il hésite sur la marche à suivre et finalement, il propose :  
\- Et si vous preniez un bon bain chaud, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?  
Je hoche la tête. J’ai la gorge nouée, j’ai peur de pleurer très fort. Il me montre le chemin de la salle de bains, met la bonde et commence à faire couler de l’eau. Puis il me dit qu’il va me chercher des vêtements, une serviette et je ne sais quoi.  
Il n’y a pas de verrou à la porte, mais faute de mieux... Je pose précautionneusement mon sac contre le rebord de la baignoire, puis je me déshabille. J’évite de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir, ça ne m’intéresse pas franchement de voir ça. Enfin, si, mais pas tout de suite, il y a déjà trop de trucs à gérer.  
Quand je suis nu, je grimpe dans la baignoire.  
Ça fait deux mois que je n’ai pas touché de l’eau chaude, et la sensation me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Encore. Mais, j’arrive à peine à y croire. C’est tellement... Je m’assois dans le fond de la baignoire, hébété, immobile. Ailleurs. Quand il rentre à nouveau dans la salle de bains, les bras chargés, je lui lance un regard complètement stupide. Je dois avoir l’air défoncé. Je suis à poil, aussi, mais un, j’en ai rien à foutre, et deux, il a l’air de n’en avoir rien à foutre non plus.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- ... Ouais...  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- Vous auriez... Un rasoir ?  
Il a l’air très embêté, d’un seul coup. Il se gratte le coude, l’air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis il m’annonce :  
\- Oui... Mais dans ce cas-là... Je préférerais rester là...  
Connard.  
\- Vous avez peur que je vous attaque avec un putain de rasoir ? Alors que je suis à poil ?  
\- Non...  
Il a vraiment l’air très emmerdé. Ouvrant le placard, il fouille et me tends un rasoir neuf avec une petite grimace gênée. Je l’attrape par un bout, mais il ne lâche pas.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez du mal...  
\- Pourquoi je ferais un truc aussi stupide ? Vous pensez que j’en ai besoin ? De me faire du mal ? Dans MA situation ?  
Ça me fait vaguement rire. Jaune. Il a l’air désolé, il baisse la tête.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous essayez de vous suicider parce que votre situation est si dure que vous ne...  
\- Je voudrais juste me raser le visage. Et heu... Tout le reste. Je déteste... Les poils. Je déteste ça.  
Il hausse un sourcil, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point au hasard. Puis il sourit légèrement.  
\- Vous promettez ?  
Ah mais, carrément ?  
\- Je promets.  
Il sourit un peu plus, lâche le rasoir et se relève.  
\- Il y a du shampoing, du gel douche et plein de trucs sur le rebord de la baignoire. Servez-vous. Je vous mets des vêtements secs sur le radiateur, et voilà une brosse à dents. Vous avez faim ?  
\- Grave.  
\- Vous aimez les croques monsieur ?  
Je hoche la tête et il me laisse là. Pendant quelques minutes, je n’ai pas la force de me laver ou autre. Je reste allongé dans l’eau, immobile. Je n’ai absolument plus de force, et puis même si l’eau chaude est merveilleuse, l’idée de me frotter et qu’elle devienne immonde m’insupporte. Je finis par m’accroupir, puis par m’asseoir sur le rebord. Il a mis les radiateurs à fond, il fait très bon. Je me lave.  
J’ai du gel douche à la menthe partout. C’est un de ces trucs nouveaux que j’ai vu souvent en trainant dans les supermarchés, avec des parfums très réalistes. Ca ne sent pas le menthol, ça sent la feuille de menthe que l’on vient d’écraser dans sa main. Ça me donne envie de pleurer, mais de toute façon je crois que je pleure déjà un peu depuis tout à l’heure, sans discontinuer.  
Je me lave les dents, crache dans le lavabo, puis je me rase les jambes. C’est la meilleure sensation du monde. Les aisselles, le nombril, le pubis et le sommet du torse. L’eau est en effet très sale, mais moi, j’ai l’impression de redevenir humain. Je me rince, vide la baignoire et... J’en tremble de joie melée de peur, de me sentir aussi bien d’un seul coup.  
Le miroir est complètement couvert de buée, mais il faut vraiment que je me rase le visage. Je suis blond, et pas trop poilu, et surtout j’ai pu le faire il y a deux semaines dans les toilettes d’un MacDo, donc je suis loin d’être franchement barbu, mais quand même.  
Je m’entaille la joue avec le rasoir et je grogne. Merde. Il toque au même moment et je panique qu’il croit que je l’ai fait exprès. Je m’essuie dans ma main.  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
\- Heu... Ouais...  
Il entre. Mais apparemment, je me suis bien coupé, ça saigne déjà à nouveau et il le voit tout de suite. Il fronce les sourcils et j’ai peur qu’il se mette en colère voir qu’il me vire alors je bredouille :  
\- Je n’ai pas fait exprès ! C’est le rasoir, il y avait de la buée sur le miroir et...  
Il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se tait finalement. S’approchant de moi, il récupère une petite serviette sur le tabouret, la passe sous le robinet du lavabo, et viens la poser sur mon visage. C’est très doux. Je suis couvert de savon, vu que je me rasais, et il l’enlève. Puis il récupère un petit morceau de papier toilette, et le colle à la plaie.  
\- Je vais le faire, vous voulez bien ? Comme ça, vous ne vous couperez plus. Et après, je vous soignerais. Et on dinera.  
Je passe les jambes hors de la baignoire pour être face à lui. Il récupère la mousse à raser dans le placard, et bientôt ses mains pleines de mousse massent mes joues.  
\- Et vous dormirez sur le canapé du salon, cette nuit, si ça vous convient.  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je sais qu’il faut que je dise merci. Je le sais très bien mais ça ne veut pas passer. A la place, je le regarde à nouveau directement dans les yeux, comme tout à l’heure. Il me fixe en retour et petit à petit, il sourit.  
\- Je m’appelle Harry.  
Il a les yeux olive. Je suis sensé lui donner mon nom. Il est en train de me raser les joues. Il est beau. Intimidant, surtout avec un rasoir sur ma gorge, et puis je suis nu et pas lui.  
\- Est-ce que je peux savoir votre nom ?  
Je ferme les yeux. Non. Je ne sais pas. J’ai plus envie de l’utiliser. Je ferme les yeux et sans que je n’ai rien décidé, ma main vient attraper son tee-shirt, au niveau du ventre. Mes doigts sont mouillés. Il frémit mais fait comme si de rien n’était. Je ferme les yeux. Il termine de me raser le visage tandis que je pleure silencieusement. Et puis quand il a terminé, il m’essuie le visage et les cheveux dans une serviette. Je tiens toujours son tee-shirt, les doigts crispés. Quand il a fini, je ne parviens pas à rouvrir les yeux. Je me sens tellement faible, je ne pourrais même pas me barrer d’ici si je le voulais. Je continue à pleurer et je renifle très fort.  
Il pose sa main sur la mienne et caresse mes doigts. Je sanglote et il m’attire contre lui. Je pleure la tête dans son tee-shirt, il pose une serviette sur mes épaules. Puis il m’enlace pour de bon, avec les bras autour de moi. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de la dernière personne qui m’ait enlacée comme ça, sans que ça soit un pré ou post sex. Ça doit être ma mère, j’imagine. Avant qu’elle ne me surprenne en pleine action avec mon petit ami de l’époque, et qu’elle commence à me haïr. Il y a plusieurs années, donc.  
Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je pleure. Je dois le mettre très mal à l’aise, mais il n’en montre rien. Il nous redresse, maintiens la serviette sur moi et me frotte le dos. Je dis enfin :  
\- Pardon...  
\- Mais non, enfin... Allez... Un peu de courage, encore un peu, ça va aller... Allez...  
Je me détache de lui. Il m’aide à me sécher, à m’habiller. Il me colle un pansement sur la joue. Il me dit que je pourrais garder les vêtements, et qu’il m’en donnera d’autres pour demain. Il y a un caleçon, un t-shirt, une paire de chaussettes, un jogging et un sweat-shirt, le tout gris clair, repassé et sentant la lavande. Tout est excessivement doux. C’est le paradis.  
Ensuite, je récupère mon sac à dos et il me guide hors de la salle de bains. Son appartement n’est pas très grand, encombré et dans un sacré bordel. Je n’aime pas trop, mais les trucs que je vois ont l’air joli. Les bibelots. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être de la pacotille moche. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé, je pose mon sac à mes pieds et il étale un plaid sur mes genoux. Il désigne la télécommande sur la table basse.  
\- Mettez ce que vous voulez. Je vais chercher les croque-monsieur.  
Je hoche la tête. Mais je ne mets rien, je n’aime pas la télévision et mes yeux se ferment tous seul de toute façon. J’ai mal à la tête. Je me blottis dans le plaid. Quelque chose vient frotter mes pieds. Il y a un chat.  
\- Salut, toi.  
Le chat n’a pas l’air timide. Il monte sur mes genoux et s’étire. Puis il tourne en rond et se roule en boule sur moi. Je le gratouille derrière les oreilles.  
\- Comment tu t’appelles, petite bouille ?  
Je me laisse glisser en position allongé, parce que de toute façon je suis épuisé et avec la chaleur du bain, j’ai encore plus envie de dormir que de manger, avoir le ventre vide j’ai l’habitude. Le chat se blottit contre moi. J’adore les animaux. Je fourre le nez dans ses poils et quand il, quand Harry revient avec un plateau, j’entends le sourire dans sa voix.  
\- C’est Gargamel. C’est censé être un mâle, mais il se comporte en permanence comme s’il était en chaleur et qu’il voulait de l’affection.  
Il pose le plateau sur la table et s’assied sur l’accoudoir du canapé.  
\- Un peu comme son maitre, j’imagine... Vous avez faim ?  
\- Ouais. Très.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas regardez la télé ?  
\- Non. Je n’aime pas.  
\- Parfait, moins non plus.  
Je hoche la tête. Je me redresse et il me tend mon assiette, qui contient un gros croque-monsieur recouvert de fromage gratiné. C’est fait un peu à l’arrache, mais ça a l’air bon. De toute façon j’ai faim. Je l’engloutis tellement vite qu’il me tend la moitié du sien et me dit qu’il va en refaire tout de suite. Je hoche la tête.  
Le temps qu’il revienne, j’ai commencé à digérer, je n’ai plus faim, je ne suis plus sale, je ne suis plus mouillé, je n’ai plus froid. Et je commence à avoir... Confiance. Légèrement confiance. Alors quand il revient s’asseoir quelques minutes plus tard avec de nouveaux croque-monsieurs, je lui souris vaillamment. Ce n’est pas très fort, mais ça a l’air de lui faire plaisir. Je demande :  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à boire ?  
Je ne dis pas s’il vous plait. Ni merci. Je n’y arrive pas. Mais j’essaye de demander vraiment gentiment. Il se lève aussitôt.  
\- Bien sûr. Eau, lait, jus de fruits ?  
\- Heu... Vous n’avez pas...  
\- D’alcool ? Non.  
\- Alors heu... Du lait, je... Veux bien.  
\- Je vais chercher ça. Vous ne voudriez pas un chocolat chaud ?  
\- Si, si j’aimerais bien.  
Ça a l’air de lui faire plaisir, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. Mais bon, peu importe. Il revient rapidement avec une grosse tasse Betty Boop ornée de cœur et ça sent tellement bon, c’est chaud et woah. Je crois que je vais me remettre à pleurer.  
Mes mains tremblent autour de ma tasse, il pose l’une des siennes comme pour stabiliser. Il caresse mes doigts et encore une fois, il me fixe. Je tremble. J’ai les yeux qui pleurent tous seuls, je ne peux rien faire pour l’empêcher. Il pose ma tasse sur la table, prend mes mains dans les siennes sans lâcher mon regard. Et puis très bas, il demande :  
\- Parlez-moi...  
Alors je pleure encore.  
Mais je ne peux pas.  
Il va chercher un oreiller dans sa chambre, une couette dans un placard, il m’installe un lit sur son canapé, m’y borde et me laisse une boite de mouchoirs. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire bonne nuit, enfin j’imagine, mais je le retiens par son tee-shirt.  
\- Non... Pas... Encore un peu.  
Je ne veux pas être tout seul, pas tout de suite. Je n’ose pas, j’ai peur, j’ai mal au ventre. Il s’assoit sur le bord, je lui fais de la place. Et ça m’arrache la bouche, mais je le dis quand même.  
\- Merci.  
Très lentement, il tend la main vers mon visage. Je le laisse faire. Il caresse mes cheveux, puis ma joue.  
\- Je suis dans la pièce d’à côté s’il y a un problème. Même en pleine nuit, venez me réveiller.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ca va aller.  
\- Non.  
Il a l’air tellement triste, d’un coup, que je dise ça. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris mais je ne pensais pas qu’il réagirait aussi mal. Il caresse mon visage, il a l’air... Presque comme s’il allait pleurer.  
\- Ne dites pas ça... Les choses s’arrangent, je vous le promets... Et puis... Regardez, vous êtes là, ce n’est pas si... Ce n’est pas si mal...  
Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus pleurer.  
Je sens son corps se rapprocher, et avec une infinie douceur, il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Oh non, ne fais pas ça. C’est trop doux et trop triste, ça me fend le cœur. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux dire ? J’ai la bouche qui tremble.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Louis.  
\- Bonne nuit, Louis.  
Ça a l’air de lui faire vraiment plaisir, ça. Il hoche la tête, se redresse et s’en va avec un petit signe de la main. Je me roule en boule pour dormir. Ça va aller, va.  
Encore un peu de courage.

LE SECOND LUNDI  
J’ai oublié ce que ça faisait de dormir d’une traite, donc je me réveille quand même pas mal de fois, mais moins que d’habitude. Je n’ai pas froid, je ne suis pas en jean et baskets, mon dos ne me fait pas souffrir. C’est miraculeux. Quand je me réveille le matin... J’ai envie d’aller courir et faire des abdominaux. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas fait ça. Difficile de faire un jogging avec un sac à dos qu’on ne veut pas lâcher.  
Il est encore tôt, mais il y a une lampe de chevet posée sur une étagère. Je l’allume, prend le premier livre que je trouve et l’ouvre au hasard. Une partie de moi aimerait aller préparer quelque chose pour lui, pour Harry, mais j’ai peur qu’il déteste que je fouille dans ses affaires, seraient-ce les placards de sa cuisine, pour lui préparer des tartines.  
J’entends du bruit dans la salle de bains. Quand il surgit dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, en costume, parfumé et rasé de près, je... Woah. Qu’est-ce que ça me manque. Il vient se planter devant moi.  
\- Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Ouais... Mieux que d’habitude.  
\- C’est un plaisir.  
Et puis il récupère son attaché case posé sur le fauteuil.  
\- Je vais devoir filer. Je n’ai pas de pains au chocolat pour vous ce matin, je suis désolé... Mais il y a du pain dans la cuisine. Mangez ce que vous voulez, d’accord ? Je laisse une clé sur la porte. Quand vous voudrez partir, fermez derrière vous et mettez là dans la boite aux lettres. Je m’appelle Styles. Harry Styles.  
\- Vous êtes...  
J’allais dire « Vous êtes gravement naïf à faire confiance au premier SDF venu, non ? » mais à la place je dis :  
\- Vous êtes sur ?  
\- Mais oui. Allez, j’y vais. Bonne journée, à bientôt.  
C’est quoi cette formule, là, bonne journée à bientôt, il travaille chez Macdonald ou quoi ? Il s’en va en verrouillant la porte, mais il m’a dit qu’il avait laissé une clef dessus, donc... Je m’extrais du canapé et vais dans la cuisine. Il y a du pain sur la table, de la confiture dans le frigo. Je petit déjeune tranquillement, légèrement hébété quand même de, de tout ça. De tout ce qui m’arrive. De ma chance.  
Pour le remercier, je fais la vaisselle. Puis je me rends compte que la poubelle est pleine, alors je la sors et je vais la poser dans l’entrée. Quatre heures après, la cuisine est impeccable jusqu’à l’intérieur du frigo, et je suis en train de faire la poussière des bibelots du salon. J’ai changé la litière de Gargamel, vidé le sèche-linge et étendu ses vêtements. On ne peut plus m’arrêter. Je nettoie la salle de bains de fond en comble, descend les poubelles, aère, fait briller. Pour finir, je passe l’aspirateur dans toutes les pièces, fait une lessive et enfin, je change ses draps.  
Il est quinze heures quand l’appartement est nickel de fond en comble. Je m’assois sur son lit, épuisé. Je n’ai aucune envie de partir. Ce que j’aimerais, c’est faire un gâteau, écrire « merci » avec du glaçage, puis laissez ça avant de m’en aller. Qu’il comprenne à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant.  
Oui. Je vais faire ça. Mais d’abord, je m’allonge une minute dans son lit aux draps tout frais. Juste une minute...  
\- Hey.  
Je rouvre les yeux. Il fait complètement nuit et Harry est assis sur le bord du lit. Je me suis profondément endormi. Je suis toujours chez lui. Il faut que je m’en aille.  
\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas...  
Il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres. Dans l’obscurité, je ne distingue pas bien son visage. Mais il a sa main sur mon visage et il caresse ma joue. C’est fou ce que c’est agréable.  
\- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi dire. J’ai fait le tour de l’appartement et... Il n’avait jamais été aussi rutilant. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.  
Je ne réponds rien, parce que sa main est très douce et que j’ai envie de gémir et de soupirer. Il murmure :  
\- Mais je crois que... J’espérais que vous seriez toujours là à mon retour.  
Je frisonne très fort. J’ouvre les yeux. Dans le noir, les siens brillent légèrement, comme ceux d’un chat. C’est magnifique. Je me redresse, on est tout proches.  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez rester cette nuit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait. Vous aimez la nourriture chinoise ?  
\- Beaucoup.  
\- Allons acheter ça.  
Non. Je ne veux pas sortir, il a dit que je pouvais rester. Je ne veux pas aller dehors. Il doit bien se rendre compte de la tête que je fais car il me repousse délicatement en arrière.  
\- Je vais aller acheter ça. Et si vous mettiez la table, pendant ce temps, vous voulez bien ?  
Je hoche la tête. Il serre mes doigts, me sourit et sors de la chambre. J’entends la porte d’entrée claquer.  
Je sors du lit. Avec tout ça, je n’ai pas pris de douche et je suis toujours dans son jogging, mais enfin c’est très bien. Je vais quand même me passer de l’eau froide sur le visage et les cheveux. Ça va. Je change le pansement que j’ai sur la joue, je me regarde dans tous les sens. Pas mal. Vraiment, pas mal. Un peu pâle et tout ça, mais je m’en sors bien.  
Quand Harry revient, vingt minutes plus tard, un sac en papier dans chaque main, j’ai mis la table, lancé de la musique et je suis allongé dans l’entrée à jouer avec le chat. Et je lui parle. Je n’arrive pas à m’arracher des phrases entières face aux autres êtres humains, mais avec Petite Bouille, c’est facile. Et quand je croise le regard attendri d’Harry, j’en rajoute.  
\- Toujours en chaleur, hein Petite Bouille ? Comme ton maitre, il parait.  
Je le vois rougir, et il bafouille :  
\- Petite Bouille ?  
\- Gargamel, c’est méchant.  
\- Heu, oui mais c’était l’année des G et, j’aimais bien Gulliver mais... Enfin bref. On, on mange ?  
\- Ouais.  
Je me redresse, le suis dans la cuisine et on s’assoit à table. Il est salement timide. Il sort tout et je m’occupe de verser dans des plats et des bols. Ça a l’air de lui faire plaisir. Dos à lui, je cherche mes mots pour demander :  
\- Je, heu, tout à l’heure t’as, vous avez, je peux vraiment rester cette nuit ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
C’est sorti tout seul. C’est louche quand même, non ? Les gens ne sont pas aussi gentils, normalement. Alors j’ai tendance à trouver ça louche. Enfin, je me demande ce qu’il attend de moi. Je mords dans un nem. C’est bien gras, bien frit, c’est merveilleux. Pendant ce temps, il est toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu’il peut répondre à ma question.  
\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas, mais vous n’avez nulle part où aller, enfin si j’ai bien compris, alors vous pouvez bien... Il commence à faire franchement froid, vous n’allez pas dormir dehors...  
\- Et je ne vais pas squatter chez vous mille ans.  
\- Non... Non, mais le temps de, retomber sur vos pieds. J’ai contacté un foyer pour jeu...  
\- Non.  
Il se fige. Non, pas le foyer. Je secoue fort la tête.  
\- Foyer jeunes en détresse ? D’abord je suis majeur, alors je n’ai pas la priorité. Et puis j’y suis déjà allé. Je n’y retournerais pas.  
Il pose ses baguettes.  
\- Je peux vous demander quel âge vous avez ?  
\- Dix-huit. Depuis deux mois.  
\- Et depuis quand est-ce que vous...  
\- Deux mois.  
Je n’ai pas envie de lui dire que c’est parce que ma mère m’a foutu dehors le jour de mes dix-huit ans, mais je pense qu’il se doute que c’est un truc dans ce genre. Il hoche la tête et continue ses questions, tout en me faisant signe de manger.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas y retourner ? Ça ne s’est pas bien passé ?  
\- L’aide-soignant qui y bosse est un enfoiré de vieux pédéraste.  
Je le vois déglutir, mal à l’aise, puis froncer les sourcils.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais je n’aime pas ce...  
\- Je ne veux pas dire qu’il est gay, je veux dire qu’il est pédé.  
\- Et la différence se situe ou, selon vous ?  
\- Moi, je suis gay. J’aime les mecs. Surtout bien épilés de partout, qui sente bon et qui m’écrase un peu en dormant. Lui, c'est un pédé. Il aime les jeunes mecs. Surtout sans défenses.  
Harry change tout de suite d’attitude. Il a l’air choqué, désolé. Il a l’air... Bouleversé.  
\- Est-ce qu’il vous a...  
\- Non. Je lui ai cassé sa gueule quand il a essayé.  
Il a l’air tellement... Malheureux et brusquement il avance sa chaise jusqu’à moi et me prend la main.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- Vous n’y êtes pour rien.  
\- Je sais mais... Quand même, je...  
Il caresse ma main. Je me sens tellement lourd, d’un coup. Il s’est changé, il ne porte plus son costume mais un jogging comme le mien et un t-shirt à large encolure. Il est plutôt vraiment très beau, il me tient la main et j’aimerais bien être capable d’exprimer que... Que je n’avais pas envie avec l’autre, l’autre pédéraste dégeulasse du centre mais que... Il me tient la main et je la tends lentement vers son visage. Nos deux mains entrelacées se posent sur sa joue. Il y a quelque chose de doux et de triste dans ce moment. On dirait que c’est moi qui le console. Il murmure :  
\- Vous pouvez rester ici. Tant qu’on ne vous trouve pas un endroit correct où aller. Un endroit sans danger.  
\- C’est gentil.  
\- Non. C’est normal. C’est humain.  
\- Il n’y a pas beaucoup de gens qui...  
Il me fait signe de ne rien dire et je hoche la tête. Puis nos mains se détachent et l’on finit de manger en silence. Après, il est tôt mais il demande quand même :  
\- Vous voulez allez vous coucher ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas... Enfin, je suis fatigué mais je n’ai pas trop envie de...  
Il est en train de faire la vaisselle et il est tellement énergique que ses hanches bougent en rythme et mais oh la la. Ça ne va pas de me faire ça ?  
\- Ça fait longtemps que... Je n’avais pas eu une conversation avec quelqu’un. Que je n’avais pas regardé quelqu’un dans les yeux. Tout ça, ça faisait... Longtemps.  
Il tourne la tête pour me sourire, et quand ses yeux se verrouillent dans les miens, je dis très directement :  
\- Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas fait l’amour avec quelqu’un.  
Il ne rougit pas. Il ne détourne pas la tête. Il continue de me fixer en silence, et puis il demande :  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez dormir sur le canapé, cette nuit ?  
\- Pas trop.  
\- Vous voulez venir dormir dans mon lit ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D’accord.  
Et il se détourne pour finir la vaisselle. Pour le coup, c’est moi qui rougis. C’était si direct... C’est... Excitant et honteux à la fois. Il demande encore :  
\- Vous voulez allez vous coucher maintenant ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Alors allez-y. Je finis de ranger et je vous rejoins.  
Woah. Il parle assez froidement, ça me colle des frissons partout. Je vais me laver les dents, et puis dans sa chambre, face au lit, j’hésite. Est-ce que je me déshabille ? Complètement, ou... ? Finalement, j’enlève mes chaussettes, mon jogging et mon sweat-shirt, et je me glisse sous la couette en tee-shirt et caleçon. Je frisonne. Ça fait deux mois que... Même se branler, c’est difficile. Je fais ça dans des toilettes en général, mais il fait froid, c’est sale, et puis je ne suis pas vraiment d’humeur. Mais là...  
Mais je ne peux pas. Il m’excite vraiment pas mal, d’un coup, mais je ne sais pas, il a cette façon de parler, si froide, douce pourtant, mais je n’ose rien faire. J’attends seulement. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il retire son tee-shirt, son jogging. Soulevant la couette, il se glisse en caleçon dessous. Pendant un petit moment, on ne dit rien, on ne bouge pas. Puis sa main cherche la mienne sous la couette, et il demande, à nouveau timide :  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Je serre ses doigts en réponse, et on bascule tous les deux sur le côté pour pouvoir se regarder. Je crois qu’on en a autant envie l’un que l’autre, mais c’est difficile de se lancer.  
Je m’approche. Pose ma main sur son épaule. Il m’observe. Quand je me penche jusqu’à sa bouche, il glisse sa main sur ma nuque.  
On s’embrasse.  
Il caresse ma nuque le long du baiser, et quand je vais pour relâcher, il croise ses jambes avec les miennes, m’enlace et m’embrasse encore.  
On roule l’un sur l’autre dans les draps. La peau de son dos et de son torse est chaude. Il me retire mon tee-shirt, embrasse mon cou et mes épaules. Il est très doux, mais direct. On est nus, il vient sur moi, tiens mes jambes autour de sa taille, m’embrasse et joue avec mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez envie ?  
Je grogne, un bras autour de sa taille pour qu’il me colle un peu plus.  
\- On pourrait peut-être laisser tomber le vouvoiement, là, non ?  
\- C’est vrai.  
\- Et j’ai envie.  
Il sourit dans la pénombre. Me lâchant un instant, il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Je l’observe dérouler le préservatif sur son sexe et je me dis que tout ça est étrange, merveilleux, pitoyable, sublime, que le monde est mystérieux et complexe.  
Puis il me fait l’amour. Je fonds dans ses bras. Je ne pense plus à rien.

LE SECOND MARDI  
Je me réveille seul dans le lit. Parce que le monde n’est pas très original. Mais j’entends du bruit dans la cuisine, il est là, il est allé acheter des pains au chocolat. Je ne sais pas très quelle conduite adopter. Il décide à ma place. Me prenant par le bras, il m’attire contre lui et me donne un baiser.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Ca va.  
\- Je ne bougeais pas trop ?  
\- Ce n’est pas ça.  
Il hausse les sourcils, mais me fait un chocolat chaud sans rien dire. Sans me forcer à parler. Je caresse son dos à travers son tee-shirt, un peu hésitant.  
\- J’aime bien... Quand je dors avec quelqu’un... Etre...Tout contre la personne.  
Je ressemble à un gamin, je le sais très bien. Je suis un gamin. Je suis obligé d’être un adulte pour de bon, depuis quelques temps, mais en réalité, je suis un gamin et j’ai besoin qu’on s’occupe de moi. Ma main glisse jusqu’à son torse et il pose la sienne par-dessus.  
\- Alors cette nuit tu dormiras dans mes bras. D’accord ?  
\- D’accord.  
Il se retourne, ma tasse dans les mains. Il me la tend en souriant. On petit déjeune côte à côte, sans trop se parler. Ensuite, il va se préparer – il est encore en pyjama – et avant de partir, il embrasse mon front.  
\- Je serais rentré à 19h. J’ai ma propre clef, alors tu es libre d’aller et venir. A ce soir ?  
\- A ce soir.  
Il me laisse là.  
Dans l’estomac, j’ai une boule étrange et chaude. C’est comme le poids de tous les pains au chocolat qu’il m’a offert et que j’ai mangé. Je me douche, m’habille avec des fringues qu’il a préparé pour moi et quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, j’ai cette étrange impression d’avoir grandi. Je mets à comprendre pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je ne marche pas recroquevillé, les épaules en avant. Je me tiens à nouveau droit.  
Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je suis en sécurité.

LE SECOND VENDREDI  
J’ai passé une bonne journée. Comme je n’ai pas grand-chose à faire, Harry me donne plein de petites taches, et c’est follement agréable de faire quelque chose et de réussir, même s’il s’agit seulement de poster des lettres ou de faire des petites courses. Je n’ai plus l’impression d’être une espèce de furoncle, de verrue gênante, de tâche dans le décor. Je suis utile. Et puis l’après – midi, je cuisine, je fais les trucs les plus longs et compliqués possibles pour m’occuper, et Harry a l’air très content, quand il rentre. Il m’embrasse toujours sur le front, ou il me prend dans ses bras. On se comporte carrément comme un couple, et moi comme une femme au foyer des années cinquante. Mais ça me va. Vraiment, c’est chouette. C’est pour le remercier. Et puis... Ca fait si longtemps qu’on ne m’a pas aimé comme ça. Qu’on n’a pas pris soin de moi.  
Aujourd’hui, j’ai emmené Gargamel chez le vétérinaire, et maintenant je fais un gâteau. J’adore la pâtisserie. Je l’ai recouvert de glaçage, et j’essaye de faire des fleurs sur le dessus. Je me laisse aller, je n’entends pas Harry qui arrive derrière moi.  
\- Un H et un L... Très romantique.  
Je bafouille et lâche ma poche à douille. Harry la ramasse, puis m’enlaçant, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.  
\- Tu es bien, ici ?  
\- Très.  
\- Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu en as besoin.  
Je voudrais qu’il me dise « autant que tu en as envie », mais dans la mesure ou je ne fais rien du tout pour trouver un travail ou je ne sais quoi... Il a dit qu’on en parlerait ce week-end. Qu’en attendant, je n’avais qu’à me reposer et reprendre des forces. Qu’il veillait sur moi.  
On mange du gâteau, avachis sur le canapé. Il s’amuse à m’en mettre sur le visage, ça dégénère et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis nu sur ses genoux, à aller et venir sur lui, et il me tient collé, les lèvres dans mon cou, une main agrippé à mes cheveux.  
\- Louis...  
Quelque chose dans sa voix m’envoie des impulsions inattendues et, j’ignore comment je le sais, si faire l’amour avec lui me connecte à son cerveau, mais je sais ce qu’il veut me dire, je sais qu’il s’en empêche mais il en a envie, il veut me le dire, ça ne fait pas deux semaines qu’on s’est rencontrés et pas une que je vis chez lui mais entre nous tout est allé très vite et il a envie de me le dire, il en a envie et je n’ai pas peur, je le connais à peine mais bon sang c’est si fort ce que je ressens, je suis capable de l’entendre, dis le moi, dis le...  
Il jouit avant d’avoir pu parler, et m’entraine avec lui. Il ramasse fébrilement le plaid, et l’on reste allongé l’un dans la chaleur de l’autre, sur le canapé. Il embrasse mon front en sueur, sous mes cheveux humides, et me serre fort. Contre mon oreille, je sens son cœur battre. Alors je l’enlace aussi, très fort. Merde, merde, moi aussi. Tellement.  
\- Louis, il faudrait qu’on parle.  
Oh, mais ta gueule, tu gâches tout. Je grogne.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Oui... Mais rien de désagréable, je te promets.  
\- Si ça a l’air de devenir désagréable, détourne mon attention, d’accord ?  
Il sourit, on s’embrasse. Il tient ma joue dans la paume de sa main.  
\- J’adore que tu sois là. Vraiment. Mais on avait dit qu’on essayerait... Que ce week-end, on verrait ce qui est faisable.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans un foyer. Ce qu’il te faut, c’est un travail. Qu’est-ce que tu sais faire ?  
Je hausse les épaules.  
\- J’ai juste mon bac.  
\- Quel genre de bac ?  
\- Général. Economie et Anglais.  
Il a l’air étonné. Quoi, j’ai l’air d’un con ?  
\- Tu l’as eu quand, ton bac ?  
\- Il y a... Enfin, en juin. Il y a quatre mois.  
\- Et tu ne voulais pas faire d’études ?  
\- Mais si. Je suis inscris à la fac. Mais ma mère m’a viré de la maison alors, c’était plus trop possible.  
\- Ta mère t’a viré de chez toi ?  
\- Ouais.  
Il ne demande rien, il se contente de me caresser les cheveux. Et comme je ne dis rien non plus, il demande finalement :  
\- C’est en train de devenir une discussion désagréable ?  
\- On est en train de parler de ma mère, je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi que tu me branles très honnêtement.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Il parle toujours très poliment, quand je ne fais pas la même chose il n’est pas content. Néanmoins, j’ai encore envie de faire l’amour, alors je le repousse et m’allonge sur le ventre.  
\- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?  
\- Heu, oui.  
\- Va chercher une autre capote. On parlera de ma mère plus tard.  
Ca le fait sourire. Il s’exécute. Quand il revient, je suis agenouillé sur le canapé, face au dossier que je tiens fermement. Il se glisse dans mon dos, m’enlace. Puis il tient mes hanches, et l’on fait encore l’amour. J’ai juste à fermer les yeux, et tout le reste s’évanouit. Il n’y a plus que lui, moi, nous. Le décor change, dans ma tête. Il est plein de lumière. Elles changent de couleur, elles font comme des rubans qui viennent s’enrouler autour de moi. Je me sens bien.  
Après, on prend un bain tous les deux. Il me tient serré contre lui, il m’embrasse derrière l’oreille, puis il décide de me laver les cheveux. Et il demande :  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler de ta mère, maintenant ?  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle t’a viré ?  
\- Parce que je suis gay.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Ce n’est pas complètement vrai. Elle a cessé de m’aimer parce que je suis gay. Mais si elle m’a viré de la maison, c’est parce qu’à partir du jour où j’ai compris qu’elle ne m’aimerait plus, j’ai commencé à être en colère. J’ai commencé à être dangereux.  
Il ne demande rien, Harry. C’est l’une des choses que j’aime plus chez lui. Il laisse les gens aller à leur rythme. Il sent exactement à quel moment demander, à quel moment se taire. Et là, je raconte. Je vide mon sac. Celui dans ma tête, dans le même état de saleté et de fouillis que celui qui trône au pied du lit d’Harry.  
\- Pour mes dix-huit ans, je suis allé en boite. Je suis rentré le lendemain matin, défoncé dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Et dans le hall de mon immeuble, il y avait mes affaires. Cette pute avait fait changer les serrures. Elle ne m’a même pas dit un mot, elle a seulement descendu mes affaires et un certain nombre avait déjà été piqué. Elle m’avait menacé très clairement de faire ça, mais je ne pensais pas qu’elle aurait le courage. Mais si, elle l’avait eu, si on peut appeler ça du courage. Alors j’ai pris mon sac à dos, qui était au milieu de tout ça, et j’ai récupéré ce que je pouvais. Il y avait aussi une valise, j’y ai mis mes fringues, mes bouquins. J’avais de l’argent, elle m’avait descendu ma tirelire aussi. 100euros. Que dalle. Je ne pensais pas que c’était pour de bon. Je suis allé me poser dans un hôtel, un peu hébété. J’ai essayé d’arranger les choses, mais deux jours après, j’avais dépensé mes 100 euros en nuits d’hôtel, en nourriture, et je n’avais nulle part où aller. Je me suis caché dans le parc de la Tête d’Or pour dormir, je ne savais pas où aller. Le lendemain, j’ai dormi sous un pont, et on m’a tiré ma valise. Je n’avais plus que mon sac. Je savais pas où aller, je n’avais pas un rond pour manger, personne à prévenir. Mon père est parti quand j’avais dix ans, je n’ai pas de famille, j’ai jamais eu trop d’amis. Je suis tout seul.  
Je cligne des yeux. J’ai du mal à croire que j’ai vraiment dit tout ça. Comme ça, sans problème. Je sens le bras d’Harry autour de moi et je lève les yeux au ciel parce que dans ma tête, je peux déjà l’entendre me dire « T’es pas tout seul, je suis là », mais non. Il ne dit rien. Il me serre seulement, il embrasse mon épaule. Ses mains sont sur mon ventre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens triste, mais brusquement, je me lève, attrape la douchette pour me rincer et puis sort de la baignoire. Il ne dit rien, mais ça l’attriste. Je demande :  
\- Tu n’as pas des cigarettes ?  
\- Je ne...  
\- Je vais aller en acheter, alors.  
J’enfile un caleçon et un tee-shirt. C’est son argent. Je suis sensé demander, mais ça me saoule énormément, là. Je me mords la lèvre, souffle.  
\- S’il te plait ? Je peux m’acheter des cigarettes ?  
\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Tu n’as pas un truc à boire, alors ?  
\- Louis...  
\- Si, tu as du Grand Marnier. J’en ai acheté pour te faire des gâteaux.  
\- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas boire ça !  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça se boit.  
\- Louis ! Non, attends, reviens !  
Je file vers la cuisine, mais quand je débouche la bouteille, il arrive, nu et plein de mousse, pour m’en empêcher. Il tire, je m’agrippe, on se pousse l’un l’autre et finalement, il glisse sur l’eau qu’il a laissée par terre. Sa tête cogne contre le bord de la table et ça me réveille. Je pose la bouteille, je m’accroupis à sa hauteur. Merde, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Merde. Non.  
\- Harry ? Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... je te demande pardon. Harry...  
Je prends son visage dans mes mains, il grogne et se frotte l’arrière de la tête. Je suis fébrile.  
\- Tu n’as rien ?  
\- C’est bon, calme toi...  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne voulais pas...  
Je suis complètement désemparé, au point que ça l’inquiète. Il se lève lentement, m’entraine vers la salle de bains. Je m’assois par terre pendant qu’il se rince, se sèche et s’habille. Je tiens ma tête entre mes mains. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Il faut que je me calme.  
Harry s’agenouille devant moi et retire mes mains qui compressent ma tête.  
\- Mon cœur, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?  
Quand il m’appelle comme ça, je craque et pleure pour de bon. Il me serre dans ses bras.  
\- Parle-moi.  
\- C’est juste... C’est juste que... Quand tu passes ta vie à essayer de survivre... Quand tous les jours, tu te demandes comment tu vas pouvoir manger... Te laver... Ou est-ce que tu vas dormir... Tu ne penses plus du tout à, à qui tu es, à ce que tu fais, à comment tu te comportes, par rapport au reste de l’humanité, à tes valeurs... Tu ne penses plus du tout à toutes ses choses et...Et là, j’ai plus besoin de me demander... Comment je vais faire pour survivre un jour de plus, alors... Je pense à nouveau à tout ça et ça me fait peur, ça me fait tellement peur...  
Mais il est là. Il me garde contre lui, il me protège. Dans ses bras, dans son lit, notre lit, je finis par ne plus avoir peur. Pour la soirée, en tout cas. Et je peux dormir.

LE TROISIEME LUNDI  
Le samedi, on avait rendez-vous dans une association qui s’occupe des gens comme moi. Pour savoir à quoi j’avais le droit, comme aides, ou ce genre de choses. A partir de janvier, je vais pouvoir suivre des cours à la fac. Et en attendant, Pôle Emploi va me trouver un de ces jobs à mi-temps payé une misère. Mais c’est déjà ça.  
Harry travaille dans une banque, il est courtier. Il n’aime pas du tout son travail, mais il a fait une licence d’histoire de l’art et d’archéologie, autrement dit une licence chômage. Comme il est beau, bilingue et franchement intelligent, il a trouvé ce travail dans une banque depuis deux ans. Il en a vingt-trois, cinq de plus que moi. Il gagne bien sa vie, enfin pour un mec de vingt-trois ans avec une licence inutile. Du coup, il m’a dit que si je participais un minimum aux frais, avec l’emploi que je vais peut-être avoir, il était enchanté qu’on vive ensemble. Et il a promis que jamais, jamais il ne me mettrait à la rue. J’imagine que je suis le mec le plus chanceux du monde, de l’avoir rencontré.  
Depuis une semaine que je vis chez lui, j’ai repris les kilos que j’avais perdus. C’est très agréable, et j’ai un peu moins froid tout le temps. Et aujourd’hui, j’ai un entretien d’embauche. Je porte un de ces costumes, je flotte dedans, même s’il est mince. On n’a vraiment pas la même carrure.  
L’entretien se passe bien. Ils m’appelleront.  
Le soir, pour la première fois, on ne fait pas l’amour. On reste allongés l’un à côté de l’autre à se tenir la main. Je viens glisser l’autre sur son ventre.  
J’ai peur de plein de choses, principalement du futur mais quand même pas mal du passé.  
Mais de lui, non. Je n’ai pas peur de lui. J’ai confiance en lui. Et j’ai peut-être tort, mais j’en ai besoin. D’avoir confiance en quelqu’un, de me laisser un peu aller. Alors, très bien. Je lâche prise, ça y est. Je te fais confiance, d’accord ? Ne gâche pas tout.  
Je me rue sur lui pour fêter ça. A poils. Encore la meilleure façon de fêter ça.

LE TROISIEME MERCREDI  
Je n’ai pas eu le job. Je n’ai pas de numéro de téléphone portable, ma mère a fait clôturer ma ligne. Je n’ai pas d’adresse, je n’ose pas donner celle d’Harry. En sortant de l’entretien, je tombe sur un SDF que je connais. Il est vieux, particulièrement dégeulasse, mais il a toujours des grammes sur lui. Dans mon portefeuille, il y a l’argent qu’Harry m’a donné pour faire quelques courses.  
Je sniffe ma ligne sur la cuvette des toilettes du MacDo le plus proche. C’est moins bien qu’avec une seringue, mais j’en ai pas. Pas sur moi, en tout cas, il y en a une dans mon sac.  
J’ai une pèche incroyable. Je range à nouveau l’appartement de fond en comble, je fais la cuisine. Harry est heureux de me voir autant d’attaque. Il me promet qu’on va se sortir. Pas je. On.  
Je me jette sur lui, on fait l’amour sur le plan de travail de la cuisine jusqu’à que les voisins viennent toquer parce que quand il est en moi, j’ai envie de lui gueuler que je l’aime et que la vie est extraordinaire, mais comme je ne peux pas, je me contente de gueuler tout court autant d’insanités que je peux. Et pour une fois, il me répond, au lieu de rougir. 

LE TROISIEME VENDREDI.  
Je récupère le caméscope d’Harry dans le placard de l’entrée. Il est vieux, ça n’a plus trop de valeur, ces machins. Mais je trouve un revendeur quand même, j’en tire vingt misérables euros, je vais m’acheter un caillou. Harry bosse, je ne vois pas pourquoi j’irais me piquer dans des chiottes alors que je peux le faire tranquillement dans notre lit. Je rentre, je me pique et je m’effondre quelques minutes dans le lit. Quand mes jambes arrêtent de trembler, je range tout et je trie les papiers dont Harry doit s’occuper depuis des semaines. Quand il rentre, il est ravi, mais légèrement étonné. Je le fais taire en me jetant sur lui. Je suis en train de traverser des galaxies dans ma tête, je le fais grimper aux rideaux, je l’épuise. Il rit à la fin, il rit d’épuisement en s’effondrant dans les draps.  
Et je ne pense plus à rien.

LE TROISIEME SAMEDI  
On reste tous les deux à la maison. Je ne peux pas sortir pour aller me chercher de quoi me faire une injection, je commence à devenir irritable. Finalement, je prétexte d’aller chercher des pains au chocolat « comme au bon vieux temps », je pique un billet dans son portefeuille et je cours partout à la recherche d’un revendeur. Quand je reviens, une heure plus tard, je prétexte d’être tombé sur un ami du lycée et que ça m’a encore plus énervé. Je m’enferme dans la salle de bains pour me piquer. Pas trop. Je sais qu’Harry veut qu’on passe une journée tranquille, et je veux lui faire plaisir.  
On mange des pâtes au fromage dans le lit en regardant des séries. On fait l’amour tout doucement, on s’embrasse partout, on rit, on est bien. On explose le ciel, on jouit de tout. Rien ne peut nous atteindre.  
Le soir, alors que l’on va s’endormir, quasiment sans avoir quitté le lit de la journée, Harry me prend délicatement dans ses bras et embrasse mon front.  
\- Louis ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Je t’aime.  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime.  
C’est aussi simple que ça.

LE DERNIER DIMANCHE  
J’ouvre un œil. Il n’est pas encore sept heures du matin, mais je ne peux plus dormir.  
Il faut que je m’en aille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens. C’est peut-être parce qu’il m’a dit « Je t’aime ». Dans tous les cas, il faut que je m’en aille. Que je parte d’ici, le plus vite possible. Que je m’enfuie. Je ne dis pas que c’est rationnel. Je dis que je le sais. Je le sens. Il faut que je m’en aille.  
Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire les mains vides.  
Harry dort à côté de moi, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage.  
Désolé, mec.  
Silencieusement, je me lève et m’habille. Je passe d’abord par la salle de bains pour m’injecter ce qui reste d’hier. Puis dans le salon, méthodiquement, je vide mon sac, retire les miettes et les bouts de papier, puis je le remplis à nouveau.  
Je vole ses montres, ses bijoux, son appareil photo numérique, son MacBook, son iPhone, sa tablette, sa Nintendo, sa caméra go pro. Il ne fallait pas aimer autant les nouvelles technologies, mon pote. Je vais aux deux endroits où je l’ai vu cacher de l’argent, et je prends également tout l’argent liquide dans son portefeuille. Ça devrait me permettre de tenir un moment, tout ça. Après... On verra bien.  
Il n’est pas encore huit heures. Je pose mon sac dans l’endroit, avec ma veste et mes chaussures. Je vais câliner Gargamel. Puis je me glisse à nouveau dans la chambre d’Harry. Il grogne quand je l’embrasse.  
\- Hey...  
\- Hey... Bonjour mon cœur. Rendors toi encore un peu, je voulais seulement un baiser.  
\- Tu vas quelque part ?  
\- Acheter des pains au chocolat.  
Il sourit vaguement, complètement endormi. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et lui donne un long baiser. Il frémit.  
\- Je t’aime...  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime.  
\- A tout de suite...  
C’est ça. Je lui caresse les cheveux, lui souris et sort silencieusement. Dans l’entrée, je mets mes chaussures, ma veste. Enfile mon sac à dos. Puis avec un dernier regard pour ce qui a été ma maison pendant deux semaines, je file.  
Arrivé dans le hall, j’ai une idée. Je ramasse un prospectus qui traine, cherche un stylo dans mon sac. J’écris en gros, sur la partie blanche : « NAIF ».  
Je le glisse dans sa boite aux lettres et disparais dans la nuit.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

L’AUTRE LUNDI.

 

Lorsque Louis est parti en me volant mon portable, ma caméra, mon cœur, mon argent liquide et ma dignité, j'ai fait mettre un entrebâilleur à ma porte pour plus de sécurité. Quand j'y repense, ça me ferait presque sourire. Se cadenasser est bon pour les situations ou le danger vient de l'extérieur et où l'on est à même de le démasquer à la porte. Ça ne vaut rien, quand on le laisse entrer les bras ouverts. Ce n'est pas à la porte qu'il faut un verrou ou n'importe quelle autre protection supplémentaire ; C'est à moi et à ma stupidité.

Je n'invite plus les gens chez moi, même mes amis. Je n'aime plus ouvrir ma porte. Les personnes qui ne me veulent qu'une nuit, elles se contentent de ma voiture ou de leurs propres appartements. C'est là aussi que je suis idiot, parce que ce n'est pas la disparition des choses matérielles qui m'a fait mal, c'est la trahison, c'est mon cœur piétiné. Et lui, je ne le protège toujours pas. Alors ça va arriver à nouveau, c'est sûr.

Il neige, ce soir. Allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé, blottît contre Gargamel, je regarde le petit journal. Il fait froid, malgré le chauffage et je n'arrête pas de trembler parce que je suis une petite nature, et malade. J'ai envie d'un câlin. Je devrais peut-être prendre un bain chaud.

Je mange d'écraser mon chat contre moi de panique soudaine quand on sonne à la porte. Je me sens encore plus froid. Je me lève et rejoint l'entrée d'un pas raide. Il est tard.

Il n'y a pas d'œil de bœuf, alors je mets la chaine de l'entrebâilleur et entrouvre la porte.

\- Harry...

Je claque la porte au visage de Louis et recule précipitamment. Des yeux, je cherche une batte de baseball, un parapluie, un couteau, un absolument n'importe quoi peu importe pouvait servir d'arme de fortune. Je tremble et je l’entends derrière la porte, la voix aigüe et tremblante.

\- Harry, je te demande pardon.

Je me rue à ma chambre, récupère rangé dans le placard un sabre de cérémonie en bois ramené du japon et reviens me poster devant la porte. D'une petite voix plaintive d'enfant de cinq ans, je gémis :

\- Vas t'en, vas t'en ! Sinon... J'appelle la police !

J'essaye d'être fort mais sa présence de l'autre côté de la porte en bois me donne envie de m'effondrer. J'ai tellement peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable et j'ajoute convulsivement :

\- Je n’ai pas d'argent ! Vas-t’en !

\- Harry, je voudrais juste...

Je panique et comme il continue à parler, j'entrouvre la porte et brandit mon sable en bois par l'ouverture. Il recule, hausse un sourcil. Il est trempé, mais il n'a pas l'air franchement apeuré.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Si c'est pour me rendre mes affaires, s'il te plait, pose les et vas t'en.

Il regarde ses pieds, évite mon regard.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé.

Il avance la main vers le sabre et je le recule, le rentre à nouveau à l'intérieur. Je ne veux rien qu'il touche, j'ai peur. Je recule de ma propre porte sans même penser à la refermer complètement. Je ne sais ce que je dois faire, ce que je ressens.

\- Harry, s'il te plait, écoute moi, juste une minute, ne referme pas la porte, écoute moi...

Il a l'air fatigué, épuisé et un peu en colère aussi. Mais pas contre moi, enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- Tu me fais peur.

Il pose sa main sur la porte, la chaine de l'entrebâilleur se tend.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu me fais peur !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais... Harry, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'écoutes, s'il te plait. Juste une minute.

J'ai très envie de lui refermer la porte au nez et d'aller me cacher dans mon lit jusqu'à qu'il s'en aille mais je n'ose même pas m'approcher de la porte. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, à presque deux mètres de lui, mon sabre idiot toujours contre moi.

\- Tu t'en iras, après ?

Il met un moment à répondre, et sa réponse n'est pas satisfaisante du tout.

\- Je veux seulement te parler une minute.

\- Est ce que si je t'écoute, après, tu t'en iras sans faire d'histoires ?

J'entends son corps qui glisse le long de la porte. Lui aussi, il s'assoit par terre.

\- Harry... Je ne sais pas... Ou dormir.

\- Non.

\- Il neige dehors, tout est fermé, j'ai passé la journée à errer et...

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Si je dors dehors cette nuit je vais...

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- mourir...

Je balance mon sabre vers la porte et Louis sursaute en entendant le bruit. Il penche la tête et par l'entrebâillement, il me regarde.

\- Harry, s'il te plait.

\- Après que tu m'ais volé toutes mes affaires ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pour que tu m'en voles d'autre et que tu m'humilie à nouveau ? Avec ton mot, là, dans ma boite aux lettres ?

Ça me donne envie de pleurer de parler de ça, je colle ma main sur ma bouche et lui il soupire mais pas méchamment. Lentement, il tend le bras dans mon appartement, par l'entrebâilleur, la main posée sur le sol.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. D'avoir trahi ta confiance.

\- De t'être foutu de ma gueule du début à la fin.

\- Non... Pas du début à la fin, je te promets...

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye.

\- Si tu es désolé, va-t’en.

\- Harry, je suis affreusement malheureux de ce que j'ai fait. Et je suis vraiment désolé.

Que des mots. J'appuie plus fort sur mes oreilles mais ça ne marche pas. Je finis par me rouler en boule par terre et je dis :

\- Va-t’en, va-t’en, va-t’en...

Parce que je voudrais que ça soit un cauchemar. Et pour que ça ait encore plus l'air d'un cauchemar, l'air de ne pas être vrai, je ferme les yeux et je répète va-t’en et je pleurniche et j'espère que ça va passer. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis légèrement calmé mais Louis a toujours le bras tendu dans mon appartement. Je m'essuie les yeux et je dis tout bas :

\- Louis ?

\- Pardon.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. Ce n’est pas possible.

Il ne répond rien, il renifle. Et c'est atroce ce qu'il peut me faire pitié. Mais il me fait encore plus peur que pitié. Alors je reste et pourtant je vois sa main qui a l'air glacée et j'ai envie de la prendre dans la mienne, très envie. Mais ce n'est pas possible, non, pas possible du tout. Mais malgré tout, je tends le bras, moi aussi. Dans la direction du sien. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Il répète :

\- Pardon.

J'ai très mal à la tête. Je suis épuisé. Je ne peux pas le faire partir, je ne peux même plus lui demander parce que je n'ai pas le courage. Alors dans l'armoire de l'entrée, je trouve une couverture. Je la fais passer par l'entrebâilleur.

\- Tiens. Pour cette nuit.

Il ne dit pas merci, il ne dit jamais merci. Mais il la prend et me fait un petit signe de tête. Néanmoins, il n'enlève pas son bras.

\- Louis, il faut que je referme la porte.

\- S'il te plait, non.

\- Louis...

\- Je t'en prie.

Je réponds n'importe quoi parce que je ne peux pas répondre " Enlève ton putain de bras ou je l'écrase et dégage ou j'appelle les flics "

\- Gargamel va sortir, après.

\- Et ? Il me tiendra compagnie.

\- Louis, je ne veux pas que tu sois là demain matin.

\- Je partirais avant que tu ne sortes. Et j'aurais replié la couverture.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Alors je vais chercher Gargamel.

J'essaye d'aller me coucher mais c'est strictement impossible alors que mon ancien petit ami est couché devant ma porte d'entrée, le bras dans mon appartement, à câliner mon chat. C'est Im-po-ssible.

Je me tourne dans mon lit encore et encore et finalement, au moins une heure après, je déplie dans l'entrée mon matelas de camping. Je m'allonge dessus, sous ma couette, je repousse Gargamel...

Et je pose mes doigts sur ceux de Louis.

Ils m'agrippent aussitôt et ça me fait lâche un sanglot. Mais je ne dis rien. Et lui non plus.

Maintenant que j'ai sa main dans la mienne, je vais pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Comme avant, comme il y a quelques mois, quand il dormait dans mes bras.

Quand je me réveille, le matin, ça ressemble à un rêve. La porte d'entrée est refermée et quand je l'ouvre en grand, Louis n'est pas derrière.

Mais posée sur l'escalier, correctement pliée, il y a ma couverture.

 

L’AUTRE MARDI.

J’ai peur quand je rentre du travail. Je n’y arrive pas. J’ai peur de le voir assis devant ma porte à m’attendre. Je ne veux pas et je le déteste, parce que je n’avais encore jamais eu peur de rentrer chez moi. Alors je m’attarde au bureau, je cherche un collègue avec qui boire un verre ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ça n’intéresse personne. Il neige, il faut que je rentre. C’est ma maison. Il ne peut pas m’empêcher d’entrer.

J’ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse dans l’ascenseur, à en avoir mal au cœur, mais quand j’arrive sur le palier et qu’il n’est pas là, je me rends compte que ce n’était peut-être pas la peur qui faisait battre mon cœur comme ça. C’était l’excitation, aussi. L’envie de le regarder à nouveau.

Je me retrouve comme un con sur mon canapé à regarder le bout de mes doigts qu’il a tenu cette nuit. Je caresse Gargamel. Lui il a pu voir Louis. Je suis jaloux de mon chat. Il n’y a rien à manger. Il faudrait que je sorte faire les courses. Mais je n’ai pas envie de bouger. Seulement de me rouler en boule.

Je suis sous la douche quand Louis sonne. Je suis sûr que c’est lui. C’est comme avant, chaque soir, ou chaque matin, à heure fixe, c’est lui à nouveau. J’ai peur qu’il pense que je ne suis pas là et qu’il s’en aille alors je crie à travers l’appartement : « Attends ! ». Je me rince, enfile mon peignoir et vais jusqu’à la porte. Mais je ne peux pas l’ouvrir. Pas comme ça, pas directement. Je sens sa présence derrière, je finis par mettre l’entrebâilleur et j’ouvre un peu.

C’est bien lui derrière. Un essai de sourire raté sur le visage, les sourcils froncés comme quand il doit demander quelque chose et qu’il n’a pas envie. Un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Pas le genre que l’on achète chez un fleuriste, le genre arrachées dans un parc, avec la terre sur les racines. Il penche la tête, on se regarde par l’entrebâilleur.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Non.

\- S’il te plait.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Mes fleurs ne passent pas, là.

Connard. J’ai envie de lui envoyer la porte dans la gueule. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et il continue sur sa lancée :

\- Je voudrais seulement te parler.

Menteur. Il regarde mon visage et puis glisse vers mes épaules et mon torse dans mon peignoir ouvert. Je le ferme un peu plus.

\- Attends là. Je vais m’habiller.

Je pars vers ma chambre et je me dis que je suis bien con alors je corrige.

\- T’es pas obligé d’attendre, tu peux partir, je m’en fiche, je n’ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Je préfère attendre.

Mais crève un peu, pour voir. Je le déteste. Je rejoins ma chambre, enlève mon peignoir en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Je ne vais pas me pointer en pyjama, si ? Enfin, j’aurais l’air ridicule. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire. Je sors de la douche, non ? J’enfile mon pyjama en polaire Harry Potter, et si je suis ridicule tant mieux. Mais quand je reviens, il est toujours là, avec ses fleurs dans les mains et il me regarde mais il ne dit rien. Il attend. Je crois qu’il sait qu’à ce jeu-là, je ne peux que perdre. Je ne peux pas lui dire de partir, je ne peux pas aller m’enfermer dans ma chambre, je ne peux rien faire. Il s’approche et tendant le bras, il dépose ses fleurs à l’intérieur.

\- Tu vois que tu pouvais les passer par l’entrebâilleur.

\- Je fais un effort.

\- Alors je veux bien t’écouter.

Mais je n’ouvre pas la porte. Il attend quelques secondes puis il pousse un long soupir.

\- Harry, on ne va pas se parler de chaque côté de la porte. S’il te plait.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer chez moi.

\- Alors allons ailleurs.

\- Mais tu veux quoi ? Que je t’invite au restaurant ? Et puis tu n’auras qu’à me faire boire, ce soir je m’endors dans tes bras et demain je me réveille à la rue parce que je suis un putain de NAÏF ?

J’ai gueulé le dernier mot parce qu’il l’a gravé en moi, je ne l’oublierais jamais, il m’a complètement trahi et ensuite il s’est foutu de ma gueule et jamais, jamais il ne pourra effacer ça.

Il y a un long silence, beaucoup trop long jusqu’à qu’il murmure :

\- Je reviendrais demain.

J’entends ses pas, je l’entends s’éloigner. J’ai la main qui tremble, je referme la porte et je garde les doigts sur l’entrebâilleur. J’essaye de toutes mes forces de le repousser, d’ouvrir la porte en grand et de le poursuivre, de le rattraper, de le ramener mais je n’y arrive pas. Je lutte en silence avec moi-même, jusqu’à me mettre à pleurer tout seul dans mon appartement. Alors je ramasse les fleurs qu’il a posé sur le sol. Elles sont pleines de terre, arrachée à un parc ou à une jardinière public mais elles sont belles, elles sentent bon encore, elles me font horriblement pensées à lui et je fais ce truc complètement ridicule, après avoir diné, quand je vais me coucher parce que de toute façon je ne sais pas quoi faire, je garde la gerbe de fleurs pleines de terre dans mes bras et je m’endors comme ça.

Je suis vraiment complètement con.

 

L’AUTRE MERCREDI

J’ai l’impression d’avoir la gueule de bois quand je me réveille. Les fleurs sont déjà mortes contre moi, fanées par ma chaleur, écrabouillé, j’ai de la terre partout dans mes draps et ça ne sent même pas l’odeur de Louis, ça ne sent rien que la terre et la sève et moi j’ai besoin de lui mais comment je vais faire, comment ? Je ne pourrais jamais plus lui faire confiance, même si je le veux tellement fort, je ne pourrais plus et pourtant j’en ai besoin, comment je vais faire ?

Malgré le réveil qui a sonné, je reste un long moment au lit à regarder le plafond. Je n’ai pas envie de bouger. A quoi bon ? Finalement, je me lève quelques minutes avant de devoir partir. Je m’habille à toute vitesse, je ne prends pas le temps de me laver le visage ou de me coiffer, j’attrape ma veste et je sors.

Sur le palier, je manque de me heurter à Louis. Je recule instinctivement. Et je lui crie dessus.

\- T’as dormi ici ?!

Je tiens ma mallette devant moi comme un rempart. J’ai peur de lui, je ne sais même pas de quoi, il n’a jamais été violent avec moi mais j’ai peur. Il a reculé aussi mais en guise de rempart, il tient un sachet en papier de la boulangerie. Je continue à lui crier ma peur au visage.

\- C’est quoi, ça ?

Il est tout pâle, il regarde ailleurs.

\- Un pain au chocolat ?

Pendant quelques secondes, tout est figé, étrange, froid entre nous. Je lui prends le sachet des mains, regarde à l’intérieur, comme pour m’assurer que c’est ça.

Puis je lâche le sachet par terre et le prends dans mes bras.

Il est brûlant de fièvre. Il sent la pluie, le froid et la poussière. Mais sous ses cheveux sales, son front à la même douceur qu’avant contre mes lèvres. Je le serre un peu plus fort, il tremble, je referme mes bras et je sens ses mains dans mon dos.

Ça y est. Ça va. Il est contre moi. Il respire fort, il tremble, ou peut-être que c’est moi. Mais je le serre dans mes bras et je ne sais pas quoi faire je ne sais pas comment faire mais il est dans mes bras il ne sent pas bon et il n’a pas l’air bien mais il est là contre moi contre mes lèvres mes mains mon cœur, il est là. Il tremble.

\- Pleure-pas.

Il a la voix rauque, détruite.

\- Mais j’pleure pas !

\- Pas encore.

\- Mais j’vais pas pleurer !

Il a envie pourtant, mais il se force à ravaler ses larmes et ses lèvres, elles sont toutes proches mais j’peux pas, pas déjà. En plus il a mauvaise haleine. Il vit à la rue, il ne fait pas envie. Il a besoin d’aide, je ne sais pas si je peux lui en donner.

Je recule un peu, défait ses mains serrées dans mon dos, ramasse le pain au chocolat tombé sur le sol. Je me dis qu’il a payé ça avec de l’argent, pour moi, que c’est rien et énorme à la fois.

\- Merci. Je dois y aller.

Il me regarde, dépité, hébété, complètement perdu. Je me penche et j’embrasse le bout de son nez.

\- Ce soir. Je te vois ce soir.

Et je file dans l’escalier sans me retourner. Dans la rue, je mords dans le pain au chocolat. Je me dis qu’il a du faire la manche pour le payer. Et ça me rend triste. Ça lui enlève tout son gout. C’est un cadeau amer. Mais même si je crois que je n’aurais plus jamais faim, je ne peux pas le jeter à la poubelle. Je le mange jusqu’à la dernière miette.

Le soir, je file jusqu’à chez moi sans attendre. Je n’ai pas donné d’heure à Louis mais j’espère qu’il sera là, à m’attendre. Il est assis en bas des escaliers, en train de lire. Le meilleur des mondes, d’Aldous Huxley. Je lui tends la main pour qu’il se relève, il la garde dans la sienne après.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Tu as passé la journée ici ?

\- Non... J’ai heu, j’ai fait un truc. Pour toi. Je peux te montrer ? Là-haut ?

J’hésite. Mais c’est ce que je voulais, non ? Alors on monte l’escalier main dans la main, sans trop parler. Mais à la porte, je n’y arrive toujours pas. Je me retrouve à dire comme un débile profond :

\- On pourrait diner ici.

Il me dévisage.

\- Ici... Dans l’entrée ?

\- Ouais.

Il se tait, il attend que j’arrête mes conneries et que je le laisse entrer. Mais je ne lâche pas mon truc.

\- Je pourrais mettre une nappe, par terre, à moitié dans mon appartement et à moitié dehors. On pourrait pique-niquer.

Il me regarde un long moment en silence, et je sais que c’est débile mais c’est, c’est romantique non ? Un peu. Pas que je veuille faire un truc romantique. Je ne veux juste pas qu’il entre. Je renchéris, l’air le plus sérieux possible pour contrebalancer mon malaise.

\- C’est une bonne idée je trouve.

Il me coupe brusquement, avec l’air de quelqu’un qui essaye de sauver les meubles. D’une voix plaintive, il dit :

\- Harry, j’ai envie de faire pipi.

Et je reste là comme un con. Qu’est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Je me prends ses dix-huit ans et demi en pleine face, quand il me regarde comme ça, avec son air triste et perdu. J’ouvre la bouche mais il dit juste « s’il te plait » et je lui ouvre la porte. Il file jusqu’à la salle de bains sans dire un mot.

J’entends des bruits dont j’avais perdu l’habitude. C’est complètement idiot mais j’entends sa voix qui dit à Gargamel « Tu te pousses que je pisses en paix, oui ? Pervers de chat » et ça me rappelle à quel point c’était toujours plus facile pour lui de parler à mon chat qu’à moi. Je l’entends siffloter et puis j’entends le bruit du robinet et de la serviette qui tombe du radiateur et lui qui râle. J’entends tous ces petits bruits domestiques que j’avais oubliés et ils me font tellement de bien.

Quand il sort de la salle de bains, il a enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste. Parce qu’il ne compte pas repartir comme ça. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Il ne dit pas merci, jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et pour faire filer un peu le temps avant de décider de ce que je dois faire, je lui demande :

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais merci ?

\- Merci.

Je soupire. Ce n’est pas une réponse.

\- Tu penses que c’est bien normal, que je fasse ça ?

\- Ca, quoi, me laisser utiliser tes toilettes ?

\- Parfois on dirait que mon cœur, c’est tes toilettes.

Il fait la grimace, soupire. Et ça l’énerve, en plus. C’est un comble.

\- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Que tu me traites comme de la merde, tient.

Il regarde le sol. Il change de sujet, il n’a jamais su tenir la moindre dispute, le moindre reproche.

\- Je peux te montrer ce que j’ai pour toi ?

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- Je t’en prie. J’ai... Ce n’était pas facile. Ne me force pas à le jeter à la poubelle.

J’aimerais profiter au maximum de la position de force dans laquelle je me trouve. Mais je ne sais pas faire ça. Je finis par hausser les épaules, j’enlève mes chaussures et ma veste. Lui file vers la cuisine, il fait comme chez lui et ça devrait m’énerver mais tout ce que je vois c’est qu’il est là à nouveau, comme avant et que ça me rend heureux, ça me donne mal au ventre et ça me fait peur mais ça me rend heureux. Quel bordel.

Quand je le rejoins dans la cuisine, il y a une grosse boite en carton blanc posé sur la table.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Ouvre.

J’ouvre. Dans le carton, il y a un énorme gâteau recouvert d’un glaçage en chocolat, avec nos initiales tracées au doigt. Un L et un H entremêlés. C’est beau. C’est vraiment beau et c’est complètement incongru, sortant de son sac dégeulasse, ce gros gâteau au chocolat de pâtissier. Je n’y comprends rien.

\- C’est toi qui... L’a fait ?

\- Ouais. Au centre. J’ai acheté les ingrédients, et je l’ai fait cet aprèm. On m’a pas aidé, je l’ai fait tout seul. Pour toi.

Je pense au cout des ingrédients, je pense à ses mains en train de pétrir la pâte ou je ne sais quoi, je vois le chocolat tachant ses doigts et un peu sur le bout de son nez, je vois son air concentré, je vois toutes ces choses que j’avais oubliées. Je les vois dans ma tête pendant que je regarde son gâteau. Dans l’espace vide au-dessus de nos initiales entrelacées, il trace un cœur avec son doigt. Puis il me le tends, couvert de ganache au chocolat. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Si je fais ça, si je goute le chocolat au bout de son doigt, je vais me jeter sur lui, on va faire l’amour et demain matin, je vais avoir tellement mal à la tête.

Il attend un instant et puis comme je ne bouge toujours pas, il le met dans sa propre bouche. Et c’est bien pire. Parce qu’il ferme les yeux et qu’il sourit, qu’il me déroule un tapis rouge de souvenirs exacerbés de son corps et du mien, je ne veux pas jouer à ça, je panique, je m’écrie :

\- Je n’en veux pas !

Il rouvre les yeux, le visage si dur, d’un seul coup. Sa voix est atone.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je fais un régime.

Il a une grimace et soulevant la boite, il ouvre la poubelle d’un coup de pied.

\- Dans ce cas...

Et voilà. Je me sens tellement con. La situation est explosive à nouveau, on ne parvient plus à se parler... Mais merde hey, c’est normal, il s’est barré en me volant toutes mes affaires et en me traitant de gros naïf pour avoir cru à ses je t’aime ! Je peux bien lui faire la gueule quelques décennies, non ? Il attend que je dise quelque chose. Mais je suis en colère alors je n’ouvre pas la bouche. Tu veux jeter ton gâteau à la poubelle ? Et bah, jette-le. Qu’est ce qui te fait croire que ça change quelque chose à ma vie ?

Il ne le jette pas. Il le repose lentement sur la table. Il demande pardon. Il dit, je m’en vais, est ce que je peux revenir demain ? Je n’y arrive toujours pas, il faut qu’il soit dans l’entrée en train de lacer ses chaussures pour que je pose la main sur son coude, comme il y a si longtemps, timidement, et que je dise :

\- Reste.

Il ne me sourit même pas. Je crois qu’il est très triste. Je crois qu’il a honte. On mange son gâteau, côte à côte sur le canapé, sans se parler. Il câline distraitement Gargamel, je lui dis que c’est très bon, il sourit vaguement et fixe le sol. Et quand on a fini, on reste immobile. Je me demande, est ce qu’il en a autant envie que moi ? De me toucher, de se blottir dans mes bras, d’être comme avant ?

Est-ce que c’était un vrai coup de foudre, ou un simple arc électrique ? Est-ce que c’était vrai, est-ce que ça avait du sens ?

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

Mais il ne dit rien de plus. J’observe les mots bloqués dans sa gorge, et ses joues qui se colorent, de la gêne et de la colère, l’air de se demander Pourquoi je n’y arrive pas ? Alors je croise les bras, je me recroqueville un peu et je dis :

\- Tu n’as pas idée comme ça m’a fait mal. J’aurais pu pardonner, j’aurais pu te trouver toutes les excuses du monde, si tu ne m’avais pas humilié, avec juste un mot. Si tu ne m’avais pas fait comprendre que tout ce que tu disais, c’était...

\- Quand je disais que

Il a l’air paniqué, il essaye de me couper mais je l’interromps à son tour.

\- Tu me manques.

Il ne dit plus rien. Je vois dans sa tête, le cheminement, qu’il voudrait me dire, je suis là maintenant. Mais il sait que non. Que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Que ce que l’on avait me manque. Ce que l’on ne pourrait jamais ravoir tout à fait. Parce que peu importe à quel point je le désire : Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire totalement confiance à nouveau.

Il n’y a vraiment que les cons de naïf comme moi pour faire confiance au premier inconnu louche et paumé venu.

\- Le gâteau était vraiment très bon. Et puis ça a dû te couter cher de le faire. Ça me fait très plaisir. Ça me touche.

On dirait qu’il va pleurer. Il baisse la tête, regarde par terre. Les larmes s’accumulent au coin de ses yeux, elles commencent à dévaler ses yeux. On devait parler, il parait, mais qu’est-ce qu’on pourrait se dire ? On ne devrait jamais laisser les gens qui se sont aimés se dire autre chose que des mots d’amour. Quand ils parlent de tout et de rien, on n’entend que les mots d’amour brisés. Il pleure, moi je continue à parler.

\- En plus c’est exactement ce que j’aime. Chocolat noir et noix de coco. Je ne savais même pas que tu le savais.

Il pleure un peu plus fort, il commence à faire du bruit, à pleurer en gémissant, en parlant un peu, des mots inaudibles et moi je parle, je parle, pour ne pas me retrouver comme lui.

\- C’est fou toutes les choses qu’on partage en si peu de temps, et les choses que l’on sait, que l’on retient des gens que l’on, des gens que l’on fréquente, c’est fou toutes les petites choses...

Il ploie vers moi, ses mains sur mon tee-shirt, sa nuque nue tant il penche la tête, écrasé par un poids dont j’ignore le nom, la peur ou la culpabilité, mais il pleure en criant tout bas, il pleure comme si ses larmes pouvaient le noyer et qu’il avait peur, si peur. Je pose mes doigts sur sa nuque.

\- Toutes les petites choses que je sais de toi, j’aurais voulu n’en garder aucune avec moi, ne me souvenir de rien mais il y a des trucs, je sais que je les transporterais toujours avec moi, tes manies et tes goûts, certains je sais que... Je sais...

Mais je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je ne trouve plus les mots, il appuie son visage contre mon corps, ses mots se mélangent dans sa bouche quand il me demande pardon, j’ai les doigts qui tremblent et qui me brulent sur sa nuque, j’ai besoin de lui autant que son corps tremblant a besoin de soin, d’amour, de douceur, de chaleur. J’ai besoin qu’il existe, qu’il respire dans un cercle proche du mien, qu’il soit bien, j’ai besoin de lui autant qu’il a besoin de tout ce que je suis capable de lui apporter.

Est-ce que c’est ça, aimer ? C’est aussi bête que ça ? Ça ne m’a jamais paru très sensé, alors peut-être. Peut-être que c’est con comme ça. Je l’enlace, il pleure contre mon cœur. Je referme mes doigts contre lui, je glisse sous lui sur le canapé. Il pleure, je l’enlace, il se blottit et je lui murmure que je suis là, que ça va aller. On n’a même pas besoin de s’embrasser. Ce que l’on ressent, c’est beaucoup plus fort. On se serre l’un contre l’autre. De toutes nos forces, sur le canapé, il pleure et je le maintiens à l’abri de sa propre tempête. Je ferme les yeux, je pourrais presque m’endormir, agrippé à lui comme ça.

Je m’endors un peu, bercé par ses larmes. Il s’épuise à pleurer, il s’endort avec moi. Quand on émerge à nouveau, il a mal aux yeux, il va y passer de l’eau froide et moi je fais cuire une tarte chèvre-épinards. Quand il revient, il appuie son visage contre mon dos, ses bras autour de ma taille. Il murmure :

\- Laisse-moi passer la nuit ici... Même sur le canapé.

\- Non.

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule, ses yeux bleus et décidés, les taches de rousseur sur son nez, la maigreur de ses joues. Je murmure :

\- Pas sur le canapé.

Il frémit. J’ai mal au ventre quand ses mains se resserrent autour de ma taille. Il me colle à lui, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. J’en ai tellement envie aussi, mais juste avant, alors qu’il a les yeux fermés, j’attrape son menton.

\- Va prendre une douche.

Il rouvre grand les yeux, rougit, et boude aussitôt.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va te laver. Et brosse-toi les dents.

Il a honte mais je m’en fous. Je me retourne, embrasse son front.

\- Ensuite, rejoins-moi dans le lit. D’accord ?

Il rougit encore plus, je glisse mes doigts dans sa ceinture, ça le fait frémir.

\- Et après, tu iras dormir sur le canapé.

\- Mais !

\- Va prendre ta douche.

Il me fait vraiment la gueule, pour le coup. Mais quand il part dans la salle de bains, il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il se caresse la nuque qui me dit qu’il est content. Fébrile.

Je range le reste du gâteau. Je passe devant la salle de bains, il a laissé la porte ouverte. Il crache du dentifrice dans le lavabo, se rince la bouche et sans me lâcher des yeux, il commence à se déshabiller, face à moi. Je m’approche, il se mord les lèvres en descendant la ceinture de son jean. Mes doigts se crispent sur la poignée de la porte...

Puis je la ferme. Histoire qu’il prenne sa douche tranquille. Mais derrière la porte, je l’entends rire. Il m’apostrophe.

\- Je sais que t’en as envie.

Ça me fait rire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, il renchérit :

\- Allez... Viens m’aider à me laver. Je te frotterais le dos.

Je m’appuie contre la porte fermée, je l’écoute. Je ne sais pas s’il s’en doute ou s’il dit ça au hasard.

\- Ou ailleurs. On pourrait prendre un bain tous les deux, comme avant... Ou alors je te taille une pipe ! Ce que tu voudras.

Ça me fait rire. Je suis adossé contre la porte et je manque de me casser la gueule quand il l’ouvre brusquement. Je me rattrape à lui, il est complètement nu. Mais ce que je vois, ce n’est pas à quel point il a envie de moi, c’est sa maigreur, les marques sur lui, les bleus, la saleté, tout ce qui fait mal et qui transparait par sa peau. Je suis les contours violacés sur son épiderme, il ne dit plus rien. Finalement je murmure :

\- Grimpe dans la baignoire. Je vais te laver.

Il enjambe le rebord en émail, je règle la température. Il est plus petit que moi, mais il a l’air grand quand il se tient si droit, raide, les poings serrés. Je le lave avec ce que j’ai de plus doux, du shampoing pour bébé. Avec la saleté en moins, il a l’air en bien meilleur santé. Maigre, malgré tout, abimé. Je lui lave les cheveux, je suis trempé. Je le rince, il demande :

\- Tu ne me rases pas ?

\- Tu n’en as pas besoin...

\- Pas le visage.

J’observe son corps, même si ça continue de me gêner.

\- Je sais pas, je...

\- Tu disais que tu préférais...

\- Je m’en fous, Louis.

\- Tu as quand même envie de faire l’amour avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Et voilà. Il se débrouille toujours, et maintenant je l’ai dit. Il m’observe, sans dire un mot, jusqu’à que je caresse ses joues, sa mâchoire, que je me penche sous le jet de la douche qui vient tremper mes cheveux et que je l’embrasse.

Il a un piercing à la langue. Je recule, les sourcils froncés.

\- C’est nouveau.

\- Continue...

Je m’approche à nouveau, il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je joue avec son piercing du bout de ma langue. Je demande entre deux baisers :

\- Tu en as d’autres que je n’ai pas vus ?

\- Tu aimerais ?

Arrête de jouer avec moi. Je le soulève, le fait sortir de la baignoire. Il s’agrippe à moi, ses genoux autour de mes hanches. Je le porte jusqu’à ma chambre, il est si léger maintenant. On s’étale dans les draps, mes fringues sont trempées, il dit Enlève-les, enlève tout et moi je respire différemment, maintenant. Mes vêtements partent aux hasards, ils sont humides et collent à ma peau. Il se débat avec la braguette de mon jean, je suis les marques sur son torse de mes doigts.

\- Comment tu t’es fait ça ?

Il mord mon cou. Il répond :

\- J’ai fait la même erreur que tout le monde : J’ai aimé trop fort.

Je le prends dans ma main, ça ne le déconcentre pas assez.

\- Tu as aimé qui ?

\- Ceux qui voulaient.

Ça fait mal et je serre plus fort, il mord plus fort, le tissu se déchire quand il me déshabille, je tends déjà la main vers la table de nuit, il agrippe mon poignet. Il demande,

\- Tu m’aimes, dis ?

Il me prend au dépourvu, je l’embrasse pour ne pas répondre, on bascule l’un sur l’autre, je renverse tout le tiroir de la table de nuit en cherchant un préservatif, il me griffe le dos, il demande encore :

\- Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

Et moi je réponds :

\- Mais je n’en sais rien...

Et bêtement, j’ajoute :

\- Si je ne te le dis pas, tu ne veux pas ?

Louis fronce les sourcils, il se roule en boule pour m’empêcher d’aller plus loin.

\- Si. Je veux quand même.

J’ai le cœur qui brûle, je pourrais m’exclamer « Alors oui, je t’aime, mais qu’est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que je t’aime, pourquoi tu crois que j’ai peur et que j’ai mal, comment je pourrais ressentir ça si je ne t’aimais pas, hein ?

Il m’arrache le préservatif des mains, pendant un instant je crois qu’il va le déchirer, mais il le déroule sur moi et me grimpe dessus. Il serre les dents, il dit :

\- Moi, j’veux pas que tu m’aimes.

Et puis il descend sur moi, et j’peux pas même pas lui gueuler que c’est trop tard, parce que je gueule pour autre chose et que je ne peux pas tout faire, merde.

Il se tord au-dessus de moi, c’est bon mais ce n’est pas lui. Il se penche, il mord mon épaule, il m’emmène ailleurs. C’est comme s’il me disait, le passé qu’on avait, il est révolu, alors marche ou crève, les choses ont changées, elles seront comme ça maintenant, ou elles ne seront pas.

Mais moi je veux t’aimer. J’aimerais bien que tu disparaisses, que tu n’aies jamais existé, mais tu es là, si près de moi alors reste, et si tu ne peux pas m’aimer, au moins laisse-moi essayer. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, son corps a du mal à suivre le rythme de mes pensées. Il se tortille au-dessus de moi jusqu’à que je le repousse, l’écrase contre le matelas. Il a les yeux brulants mais moi, je le prends dans mes bras. Je lui dis que je suis là, que ça va aller, je lui promets. Il ne bouge plus, il se laisse faire.

Cette nuit-là, on ne fait pas l’amour pour de bon. On s’embrasse, on s’endort l’un contre l’autre. Il passe la nuit contre moi, c’est moi qui l’agrippe de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’en aille. Je me réveille toutes les heures, j’ai peur qu’il soit parti, qu’il me vole ça aussi, j’ai peur qu’il casse tout ce qui vient à peine de recommencer.

 

L’AUTRE JEUDI.

Quand mon réveil sonne au petit matin, il est toujours là mais je n’ai absolument pas dormi, je suis épuisé et il est hors de question qu’il passe la journée ainsi, je suis incapable de le laisser seul chez moi. Je le secoue.

\- Réveille-toi. Je dois aller travailler, il faut que tu t’en ailles. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Il ouvre un œil, regarde autour de lui, le bordel qu’on a fait dans mon lit, mon visage au-dessus du sien. Il grogne, essaye de se détourner mais je suis allongé sur lui, je le maintiens collé au matelas de mon poids. Il n’a plus de force.

\- Lève-toi, Lou.

\- Mais t’es allongé sur moi, t’es con ou quoi ? En plus tu bandes contre mon ventre.

Je soupire et repose ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens ses doigts remonter le long de mon dos, lentement, jusqu’à ma nuque. Il la caresse du bout de ses doigts, je me blottis contre lui. Ma voix est étouffée contre sa peau.

\- Mais faut que j’y aille...

\- Bah vas-y.

\- Mais tu peux pas rester ici...

Il faut que je me lève. Même si je n’ai pas envie, même si je veux rester ici à lui faire des bisous... Même si je bande contre son ventre. Il faut que j’aille travailler, il faut que je réfléchisse, il faut qu’il s’en aille et qu’il ne revienne jamais. Il ne faut pas que je me frotte à lui, que je touche les bleus sur son torse, que j’écoute son cœur battre et que je demande :

\- Pourquoi t’as l’air fâché contre moi ?

Il soupire, il me repousse et c’est lui finalement qui me pousse à me redresser.

\- Va travailler. Est-ce que je peux revenir ce soir ?

\- Oui, mais... Pourquoi tu es fâché ?

Il repousse en arrière ses cheveux hirsutes. Il est mignon, comme ça, recroquevillé, il ressemble à un moineau déplumé. Je m’habille, il reste nu à regarder le sol. Je m’assois à côté de lui en nouant ma cravate, il ne me regarde pas et je n’ai pas vraiment le courage de lui tendre ses fringues et de lui dire de se dépêcher. En plus, elles sont dégeulasse ses fringues. Il ne me répond toujours pas.

\- Tu n’as plus les habits que je t’avais donnés ?

\- Si. Dans mon sac. Mais ils sont sales, là.

\- Ceux que tu portais hier aussi, ils sont sales.

\- J’ai pas de lave-linge, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Il est vraiment énervé. Et mais attends, pourquoi je me laisse faire exactement ? Je me lève, vais chercher ses affaires en tas de la salle de bains, et lui jette sur les genoux. Il me regarde durement et s’habille en silence. Il me fatigue, j’ai plus envie. Je vais me réfugier dans la cuisine, je sors son gâteau, j’en coupe une tranche et je me bâfre de chocolat. Il me rejoint en tripotant les boutons de son gilet. Il demande tout bas :

\- Je peux en avoir, moi aussi ?

\- Non. C’est mon gâteau.

\- D’accord.

\- Et je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de te voir ce soir.

\- D’accord.

\- Tu t’en fous ?

Il s’assoit à côté de moi, attrape le couteau et se coupe une part parce que ce que je dis, il n’en a rien à faire. En plus, il ne me répond pas. A chaque seconde, j’ai un peu plus envie de le foutre dehors. Je vais finir par hurler de frustration. En plus il mâche la bouche ouverte.

Je balance son assiette par terre, il a de la crème au chocolat sur les mains et les genoux. Il ne dit toujours rien et moi je sais à peine pourquoi j’ai fait ça. Mais quand il dit :

\- Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

J’ai envie de pleurer et de m’enfuir. Je veux qu’il s’en aille. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit là. C’est ma maison, c’est moi, il ne peut pas tout piétiner comme ça. Je geins pitoyablement :

\- Mais pourquoi t’es comme ça ?

\- Parce que je suis en colère.

\- Contre moi ? Mais ce n’est pas, ce n’est pas un putain, putain de comble ça ? Ce n’est pas complètement n’importe quoi ? Je suis sorti de nulle part pour te repêcher sur le trottoir, je t’ai donné à manger, un endroit où dormir, je t’ai aimé, je t’ai protégé, t’as absolument tout détruit et je te redonne tout encore je recommence je te refais confiance et...

Il gueule, il se met debout pour gueuler encore plus fort et me terrifier :

\- ET T’ES TOUJOURS UN PUTAIN DE NAïF !

Je ne peux plus rien dire. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Il est fou de rage, contre moi, parce que... Parce que je l’aime ? Parce que je lui fais confiance ? Il se lève brusquement, il recule, sort de la cuisine. Va-t’en, vole ce que tu veux mais va-t’en, c’est fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je n’y comprends rien mais t’as pas le droit de me faire mal comme ça.

J’entends la porte claquer derrière lui, je tremble, j’appelle mon chat pour qu’il vienne me réconforter mais Gargamel s’en fout de moi, lui aussi il préfère Louis.

Il y a du chocolat par terre.

Il faut que j’aille travailler.

Je penserais ce soir. Ou demain.

Ou jamais.

C’est bien, jamais.

 

L’AUTRE DIMANCHE.

C’est un dimanche qu’il est parti, la dernière fois. Avant que je ne me réveille. C’était il y a trois mois. Là, ça fait trois jours qu’il n’est pas réapparu. On a fait l’amour, on a dormi l’un contre l’autre, je me suis réveillé pour écouter sa respiration. Et il est reparti. Parce qu’il voulait seulement prendre une douche, dormir dans un lit. Parce que je ne suis qu’un naïf, parce qu’il n’y a rien à faire de moi.

Je voudrais qu’il revienne. Et lui dire, très bien, ne m’aime pas, profite de moi, prends moi mon fric, mon chat, ce que tu veux mais reste. J’ai besoin de toi, moi. Même si tu ne m’aimes pas. Même si tu fais semblant.

Parce qu’on peut être naïf, et pitoyable.

J’ai mal au ventre, mais j’en ai rien à faire. Je fouille les placards jusqu’à mettre la main sur la laisse de Gargamel. Je ne le sort quasiment jamais, du coup il fait un peu la gueule quand je lui enfile, mais finalement il est content de se dégourdir les pattes à l’extérieur. Il fait glacial, je m’enroule dans une écharpe et fout un thermos de café dans mon sac. Et puis je pars à sa recherche. A la recherche de Louis.

Il ne m’a pas dit ou il était, s’il avait un foyer, un centre. Je passe devant la boulangerie en bas de chez moi ou je l’ai rencontré, mais il n’y est pas. Alors je fais le tour des endroits que je connais un peu. Le foyer pour jeunes, ils n’ont pas entendu parler de lui depuis longtemps. Le centre où il va parfois l’après-midi est fermé. On est dimanche, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’endroits où il aurait pu se réfugier. Je vais de MacDo en MacDo, mon chat commence à montrer des signes de fatigue. Je le prends dans mes bras, le porte serré au chaud à l’intérieur de ma veste. Je traverse les squares, regarde sous les bancs publics.

Ça fait deux heures que je marche. Louis n’est nulle part. Je passe devant un salon de tatouage, je me demande si je devrais entrer et me faire tatouer Naïf quelque part, genre sur le cul, par exemple. PARCE QUE C’EST PAR LA QU’ON SE FAIT BAISER, NON ?

Hmm. Bref. Je continue, je traverse des cages d’escaliers, je finis assis par terre à câliner mon chat. Tout ça c’est parce que j’ai voulu aller à la fac. Si j’avais écouté mes parents, j’aurais eu un métier sérieux, comme postier, et je serais marié, et j’aurais des enfants, et je ne passerais pas mon dimanche à faire le tour de la ville avec mon chat pour chercher mon ex copain SDF caractériel.

Mais crève, putain, va mourir de faim quelque part, va te faire enculer sous un banc sous la pluie, va te piquer et fais une overdose, je te courre après alors que tu m’as dit que t’en avais rien à foutre, mais pourquoi je suis con, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait à la vie, je crois que finalement, c’est moi qui vais aller me piquer, faire piquer mon chat et me faire piquer par la même occasion. Adieu monde cruel, j’ai qu’à te filer mes clefs et finir SDF à ta place, c’est tout ce que je mérite pour être aussi NAIF et d’ailleurs, cette histoire devrait se faire retitrer l’histoire du mec le plus naïf et pathétique que le monde entier tout plein partout n’est jamais connu.

Et si là, Louis arrive, genre, de nulle part, et bah c’est vraiment une histoire de merde.

Je me prends une pièce sur la tête.

\- Tu fais la manche maintenant ?

Gargamel gigote et sort de ma veste, il vient se frotter aux jambes de Louis comme la petite pouffe en chaleur qu’il est.

\- Salut petite bouille. Qu’est-ce que tu fais assis par terre, toi ?

\- Je fais la manche.

\- Très drôle. Je peux m’asseoir avec toi ? Si on fait couple gay en galère, on récoltera plein de pièces d’adolescentes obsédées par les mecs qui s’enculent. Je suis sûr que si on se roule un patin on peut s’offrir un restaurant.

Il s’assoit à côté de moi, par terre. Il a une canette de bière vide à la main, il ne me parle pas, il déchire méthodiquement le haut pour la transformer en sébile. Et puis contre le mur, dans le froid, il glisse sa main dans la mienne. Il demande tout bas :

\- Est-ce que c’est vrai, que tu me cherchais ?

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, si ?

Je baisse la tête. Je suis tellement repoussant que même un mec complètement à la rue préfère manger dans les poubelles et dormir sous des bancs plutôt que de profiter de mon appartement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu tiens ma main, alors ?

Il soupire, il regarde ailleurs. Il fait ça à chaque fois. Il ne répond pas à mes questions, il me laisse imaginer le pire. Le vent souffle fort, il fait tellement froid, et presque nuit. Et on est là, assis par terre contre un mur, avec le chat qui nous fait la fête, nos mains serrées et je n’ai aucune idée, aucune idée de rien.

\- Il y a six mois... Quand j’étais mineur, et que j’avais une maison.

Il essaie de dire quelque chose d’autres, mais les mains bloquent. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il regarde au loin. Je demande :

\- Oui ?

\- T’aurais pas aimé... Qui j’étais. Je crois que le connard que je suis en clochard profiteur... C’est moins pire. Pourtant, c’est vraiment pas terrible, hein ? Mais avant... J’étais pire. J’étais un petit con de la pire espèce. Et maintenant... Je suis, je sais même pas. Et toi, t’es naïf. T’es tellement naïf, ça me donne mal au ventre.

C’est moi qui ai mal au ventre, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut me dire, parce que je sais qu’il y a quelque chose, il ne me regarde toujours pas, il parle tout doucement.

\- Ça me donne envie de chialer, tellement t’es gentil avec moi, on dirait que t’es aveugle et sourd au monde qui t’entoure pour te comporter comme ça. Je voulais que ça cache quelque chose. Je voulais me rendre compte que t’étais un pervers psychopathe, ou je n’en sais rien, je voulais qu’en dessous de ta gentillesse, il y ait des choses laides que j’aurais pu détester, mais il y en a pas. T’es naïf. Tu te fais avoir, tu laisses faire, on peut t’écraser et tu dis toujours merci, merci. T’es dangereux. C’est trop facile de te faire du mal, ça me fait peur.

J’écoute en silence, il tremble un peu, je glisse la main contre son dos, il agrippe très fort mes bras mais il ne me regarde pas.

\- Les gens comme toi, ils n’existent pas pour de vrai. Les gens qui vous aiment, qui vous pardonnent, qui ne vous laisse pas dehors. T’existe pas vraiment et je n’ai pas le courage que tu me files entre les doigts une fois que j’aurais confiance. Alors je préfère t’écraser et te mettre le nez dans ta merde pour bien que tu comprennes, ce n’est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être comme ça, tu ne peux pas me faire confiance aveuglément parce que tu, parce que tu m’aimes. Ça ne veut rien dire, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, il est en train de chialer et sa voix est balbutiante. Ses lèvres tremblent, je l’embrasse, il tremble toujours, je l’embrasse encore et il dit :

\- Tu ne peux pas m’aimer, je suis trop nul, trop pourri, c’est complètement con.

Je l’embrasse et il le dit encore, Tu ne peux pas, t’es trop naïf, tu le fais exprès, ça m’énerve. Je l’embrasse encore, il ne peut pas parler comme ça, quand je joue avec son piercing contre ma langue il ne peut pas parler, et c’est mieux.

Je prends la laisse de Gargamel d’une main, je serre la sienne de l’autre. On rentre à la maison.

 

UN LUNDI

\- Je voudrais ouvrir un compte, s’il vous plait.

Louis me sourit de l’autre côté du bureau de la banque. Il pose sa main sur le bois, je joue avec ses doigts. Je demande :

\- Un compte-joint ?

\- S’il vous plait.

Il me fait sourire. Ses horaires de travail sont un peu décalés, il part tôt le matin mais il vient souvent me chercher au travail. C’est agréable. Surtout quand il vient en tant que client. Que je peux le recevoir dans mon bureau. Que je peux jouer avec ses doigts et apprécier à quel point la situation a changé.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait que l’autre personne soit là aussi.

\- Alors passe sous le bureau et rejoins-moi de l’autre côté.

Ça me fait rire. Je sors les papiers, on les remplit tous les deux, on les signes. Quand je les range, il murmure :

\- Il faut fêter ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Et de son sac, il sort deux pains au chocolat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.
> 
> Vous m'aimez quand même ?


End file.
